Suteki Da Ne
by OmegaSama
Summary: There has been gruesome mysterious murders in Kyoto, and the shinnigami-tachi has been signed to go there... the murders might have been linked to a hidden and forbidden shikigami. (Read and review!)*COMPLETED!!*
1. Default Chapter

Suteki da ne: Isn't it Wonderful  
  
Chapter One  
  
By BlueRaven  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine!! Yami no Matsuei and all its characters belong to Masushita Yoko and is published in the Japanese magazine "Hana to Yume".  
  
WARNING: Shounen-ai. Hisoka X Tsuzuki, Tsuzuki X Tatsumi violence and stuff in later chapters...  
  
A/n: I have never written a Yami no Matsuei fanfic before so if the characters are out of character bare with me. This story is based upon the anime and what I know of the Manga. I have read some of the translations that are available on theria.net, but... I haven't really seen the pages *sob*! Don't worry though, I will order the Manga as soon as I've got enough cash to do so... (Blue-chan lives in Sweden see, so it'll be really hard to get a hand on them...) Yupp! *Nods, agreeing with Evil Inner Voice*  
  
Anyway, Enjoy!!  
  
Oh, by the way! Some of you might recognise the title and yes it's the name of the theme song for FFX, so disclaimer yahoo here as well, ne!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Tatsumi Seiichiro flipped aimlessly through the paper-work, he had already checked them but... Oh well he had nowhere else to be. Sighing he set down the folder on his desk and fixed his glasses, pushing them back up his nose. It was after hours and almost everyone had left the Juugochu office and gone home. Tatsumi, himself and Watari Yutaka, their official Mad Scientist, who was researching some new experiment of his, was the only ones left. Which meant that in the morning they all would have to be careful with any kind of food that he might offer...  
  
Tatsumi chuckled and rose from his seat, he picked up his file and exited his office. He walked down the chilly corridor and entered another office area that had several desks in it and walked up to one of them and placed the file on it. The desk was a mess, there was candy paper everywhere and the rubbish basket was filled to the rim with old boxes for all kinds of sweets and desserts.  
  
Shaking his head and smiling softly, Tatsumi whispered, "Oh, Tsuzuki... You never change." The desk belonged to his old sweet-toothed partner. He loved that man more then a friend... But he would never admit it to anyone, not even himself. Giving another sigh he turned and left for home.  
  
*****  
  
The morning was cold and the eternal teen, Kurosaki Hisoka, awoke freezing. Cursing with very colourful words he got himself out of bed and closed the window angrily then he made his way to the bathroom and turned on the shower. The steaming liquid sped down into the stand and filled the room with a moist warmth. Hisoka enjoyed the change in temperature a while before he stripped out of his pyjamas (a pale-green silk pyjamas that he had got from Tsuzuki).  
  
Just as he was about to enter the shower there came a knock on the door to his apartment.  
  
"Oh great, who the hell could that be... Stupid question, it's probably Tsuzuki. Again." Hisoka turned off the shower and grabbed his yukata as another knock rang through the apartment along with the cheery voice of his older partner.  
  
"Hi~~~soka!! Are you home!? Hiso~~~ka!?"  
  
The emerald eyed shinnigami shook his head and grabbed the doorknob and flung the door open, startling a eavesdropping Tsuzuki who had had the side of his face pressed against the wooden surface.  
  
"What!?" the young irritated shinnigami asked and eyed the staring Tsuzuki with a death glare. Tsuzuki jumped at the harsh tone of Hisoka's voice and looked away.  
  
"You're late, Hisoka... you're usually the one to wake ME up. Are you all right? You have been late for a week now..." Tsuzuki trailed off as he saw that Hisoka was still staring at him.  
  
"I'm fine. Come in and let me take a shower before we leave, okay?" Hisoka didn't wait for Tsuzuki to answer, he just turned to walk back into his apartment and went for the bathroom.  
  
Tsuzuki closed the door after him and walked over to the couch and sat down. Looking around the now familiar flat he noticed the unusual cold in it and wondered why it was like that, Hisoka was more responsible then that. As he continued to muse he caught the sound of the shower being turned back on. He listened to the soothing sound for a while until he was roughly brought back to reality by the sound of Hisoka's startled cry.  
  
Tsuzuki was on his feet and in the bathroom in a moment. He pulled the shower curtain out of the way ad was met by a bright red Hisoka sprawled on the shower floor. Hisoka stared at the older shinnigami as he too turned crimson of embarrassment.  
  
"Hiso-..." Tsuzuki was silenced efficiently by getting the soap smack in the face.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY BATHROOM!!!" Hisoka cried and threw a shampoo bottle in the direction of the fleeing shinnigami, Tsuzuki got the bottle in the head and dodged through the door as another followed.  
  
Covering behind the closed door, Tsuzuki blushed. The naked form of Hisoka was truly a joy for the eye, a perfect boy. His thought was cut short by the door slamming into his back as the agitated Hisoka tried to get out of the warm bathroom.  
  
Tsuzuki moved out of the door way and met the eyes of Hisoka. He gave the boy a nervous smile and scratched his head as the eternal teen brushed by him without even a word. The boy made his way over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers and pulled them on (he was wearing the yukata) he then fished out a pair of black pants and a green tight polo-shirt (a/n: a sweater with a high collar... I don't know what the name is in English) and put them on. He then turned to Tsuzuki and a soft pink hue still stained his pale feature.  
  
"Baka." He said after a while and went to the door putting on his jacked he turned to Tsuzuki and said with irritation:  
  
"Are you coming, we were late, weren't we? Tatsumi-san will cut you salary again." At that statement Tsuzuki dashed out the door and was followed by a sighing Hisoka.  
  
*****  
  
Tatsumi and the ever cheerful Watari stood by the door to the meeting room as Tsuzuki and Hisoka arrived at work, late of course.  
  
Tatsumi was holding his folders and files in one hand and a cup of tea in the other and looked at the two as they approached him and the tea-sipping Watari. His former partner seemed a bit distressed and Hisoka was coloured crimson of embarrassment and anger, as they came closer Tatsumi could make out their conversation.  
  
"Hisookaaa~ I didn't mean to see you naked, it just happened!! I thought you hurt yourself!!" Both Tatsumi and Watari choked on their tea and stared at the two.  
  
Hisoka, noticing the other two shinnigamis stares, turned to Tsuzuki and yelled, "URUSAI!!" into his face. Tsuzuki, who instantly sprouted Puppy ears and tail and turned chibi, gave a yelp of hurt and surprise.  
  
Turning away from the adorable Tsuzuki, Hisoka stormed past the two staring shinnigamis. Tsuzuki walked downhearted after his partner and was about to enter the meeting room, when a firm grip on his left shoulder stopped him. Looking up he met the two smiling amazingly blue eyes of Tatsumi.  
  
"Tatsumi..." Tsuzuki said and gave a soft smile in return.  
  
"Tsuzuki... I have bought your favourite dessert (a/n: or desert I have no idea which it is) for today's meeting, cinnamon roll. So, please Tsuzuki... smile for me." Tsuzuki thought about that comment for a few seconds before his sweet-loving mind blanked out every other thought except the words "I bought... cinnamon roll."  
  
"Sankyuu, Tatsumi!" he shrilled and gave Tatsumi the reward he wanted. A bright happy smile.  
  
Watari only shook his head and petted his tame owl, 003, on her head and went into the meeting room, followed by the bouncing puppy-Tsuzuki and the contentedly smiling (slightly annoyed) Tatsumi.  
  
When all was seated (Tsuzuki still in his puppy form but not chibi) and Konoue had entered the room, the meeting began.  
  
"The Juugochu office building is finished with the repairs of the damage caused by Suzaku," all heads turned to Tsuzuki with sympathy looks in their eyes, Tsuzuki (back to normal) only fell dangerously quiet and stared in front of him.  
  
"And we have a mission for all you four." A silence fell in the room as all turned shocked eyes to Konoue.  
  
"Wh-what do you mean, Boss? How can a mission need four shinnigamis?" Watari was the one who voiced the thoughts of all the others in the room. Tatsumi, who stood by Konoue's side, nodded mutely.  
  
"There has been over a hundred killings during this night in Kyoto, your area Watari-kun, and they have all been slain in the same manner but in various locations throughout the city..." Konoue sighed and pulled out a folder from his briefcase and from it he brought a fifty or so photos of various victims, all male in their teens or early twenties, all of whom had had their heads ripped from their body and had had spell runes carved upon their flesh.  
  
Hisoka turned away from the pictures paler then ever, and Tsuzuki stared at them in silence along with Tatsumi. Watari was the one who flipped through the photos biting his lips.  
  
"As you see, they all have had their heads severed from their bodies and that they're all male, young men." Konoue continued and all nodded gravely.  
  
"all these attacks occurred around midnight and three in the morning. The markings on their body is..."  
  
"Summoning Incarnations." Tsuzuki finished and all heads turned to watch him. He didn't notice though as he picked one of the pictures up and studied it with a strange look in his eyes.  
  
"Yes that is correct, Tsuzuki-kun." Konoue nodded at himself and braided his fingers in front of his face.  
  
"They're Summoning Incarnations, and they all belong in the same spell. What I want you all to do is to enter the Gensoukai and speak with your shikigamis, Tsuzuki, and see who of their kind needs sacrifices to be summoned and then take care of the person causing these murders."  
  
All of them nodded and Konoue rose from his seat and handed a file to his secretary and left the room.  
  
A heavy silence spread in the already quiet room. At long last Tatsumi spoke up.  
  
"We should find Wakaba-san and have her open the gate for us, then..." his voice was distant as he watched the unhappy Tsuzuki rise from his seat and walk out of the room. Hisoka's and Watari's eyes both fell on Tatsumi with worry in them. 'Why do they always rely upon me in these situations..?' he thought and collected the pictures and placed them back in their folder with a sigh.  
  
*****  
  
The four shinnigamis walked solemnly up the corridor of Tsuzuki's shikigami Tenkuu, which was the palace his other eleven shikigamis reside in. Their stroll was halted as the intriguingly handsome Souryuu came and greeted them with a very formal tone.  
  
"Tsuzuki-dono, what brings you and your friends here?" Tsuzuki shuddered and smiled meekly at his shikigami (he was extremely afraid of Souryuu).  
  
"We came to ask a question..."  
  
"Yes..." Souryuu watched Tsuzuki's weak smile disappear, which he didn't like. Tsuzuki was just about to answer when he was cut short by a form tackling him to the ground with a happy sound.  
  
It was Byakko, the cute cat-human sat on top a blushing Tsuzuki and raised his hand in a greeting.  
  
"Yo! Tsuzuki, I never thought you were here! ^_^" he said and grinned happily.  
  
The other three shinnigamis only shook their heads at the scene. Soon to follow Byakko into the room (not onto Tsuzuki, though;;) was Touda, Taimou, Suzaku and all the other of Tsuzuki's shikigamis.  
  
They all greeted their master and politely welcomed his friends to the Gensoukai. "What brings you here?" was the main question.  
  
Tsuzuki, still unhappy, gave them all a sad smile and beckoned for silence and he began to tell them about the killings.  
  
"Around a hundred young men has been killed, all has been beheaded and their bodies all have the summoning-spell carved into their flesh." Tsuzuki stopped as he heard the sharp intake of breath from Touda (a/n: I just had to have him in this story... ^_^ Isn't he gorgeous!?).  
  
"What..? Souryuu asked as he turned to the handsome fire serpent shikigami and stared at him.  
  
"Tsuzuki..." Touda turned to his master, ignoring Souryuu. "I think I know who they are trying to summon."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Oh~~ A cliff-hanger, I love myself sometimes... well this story turned into a chapter so if I get good response on this I might just continue... so if you read this, Please Review. I know what happens in the manga and know about the Kurikara yahoo and all that but I haven't read it yet so I'm ignoring that oki. Anyway I hope you Enjoyed the chapter...  
  
~/BlueRaven\~ 


	2. Chapter Two

Suteki da ne: Isn't it wonderful  
  
Chapter Two  
  
By BlueRaven  
  
Disclaimers and WARNINGS the same as before.  
  
A/n: oki chapter two... what will happen, who is the mysterious shikigami and so on... oh and in this chapter I will go from Third person to first person... I hope it's not too confusing...  
  
READ AND SEE!!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
All turned to Touda as the shikigami continued watching his startled master.  
  
"He's a forbidden shikigami, locked away long ago as he needs blood- sacrifices to be called. He's powerful and evil... his name is not to be spoken so let's call him Shuujin (A/n: Means prisoner in Japanese) ... He needs one hundred and thirty-three sacrifices to be called the first time and then he only needs one... If he's called, Tsuzuki, whoever calls him must know of him and be very powerful, otherwise..." Touda broke off his sentence there and looked away from the sad looking shinnigami. 'I can't stand to see Tsuzuki this sad... he feels like the time he asked me to kill him...' Touda thought.  
  
"How do you know this, Touda?" Souryuu's voice was full of interest mixed with suspicion.  
  
"Yes, how exactly?" Suzaku added and stood by Souryuu's side.  
  
Ignoring them, Touda walked up to Tsuzuki and placed his claw armoured hand on Tsuzuki's shoulder.  
  
"Believe me, Tsuzuki-sama, you need to take care of the one who's trying to summon Om-... Shuujin!" Tsuzuki stared into his shikigami's eyes that was visible under the vizier covering his eyes like a helmet-like thing. Touda was taller then him and had a well-muscled body, Tsuzuki had ever since he received him thought of him as beautiful.  
  
He gave Touda a smile and nodded.  
  
"All right, I will stop him or her from summoning Shuujin, don't worry. I WILL protect EVERYONE." Tsuzuki's eyes shone with determination.  
  
"No Tsuzuki, you will NOT make such a promise again! If you do fail then you will crack just like in Kyoto! So don't you dare!" Touda's voice was stern and he watched his master with anger flashing past his covered eyes. Tsuzuki blinked at the outburst then he gave Touda another sad smile and nodded.  
  
"You're right, Touda... I'm sorry about that..." Tsuzuki lowered his head and refused to meet his shikigami's eyes.  
  
"I only follow orders from you, Tsuzuki. What ever the order may be." Touda stated, gave Tsuzuki a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder and turned to leave.  
  
"I know..." Tsuzuki whispered softly. Touda, being the one closest to Tsuzuki, was the only on who heard him, barely.  
  
"How DO you know of him?" This time it wasn't Souryuu or Suzaku who spoke, but Hisoka. His voice though was the same as that of Touda's shikigami companions. Cold. Suspicious.  
  
He watched the young shinnigami a long time before he answered sternly, "I was his once, his 'koibito' as he called me. I was the one who locked him away." The whole room went silent. All stared, even Souryuu.  
  
"I will show you where you can find him and speak with him, but I won't come. I don't want to see him." Tsuzuki nodded and turned to his shikigami companions.  
  
"Good you have so many, Tsuzuki." Watari said and smiled as Tsuzuki blinked stupidly. "Friends, Tsuzuki... If you didn't have us, you would always have them." He continued and gestured towards the gathered shikigamis.  
  
"Yeah... I guess you're right, Watari." He answered and smiled sadly, again.  
  
"Then why don't you cheer up, Tsuzuki. You don't fit with that sad look in your eyes."  
  
"Tatsumi..." Tsuzuki whispered and turned to the blue-eyed shinnigami, and gave the man his reward, a happy I-love-sweets-'til-I-die smile.  
  
Hisoka watched the little scene and frowned with jealousy. He just didn't like that. Watching 'bon', Watari grinned evilly, he knew about grumpy Hisoka's feelings all right, but it could become a problem...  
  
"Should we get going? Touda, if you would," Watari turned to the tall shikigami and smiled, he gestured towards what he thought was the exit. "Show us the way, if you please."  
  
Touda only shook his head and walked past the go lucky Watari with all the other shinnigamis after him.  
  
*****  
  
The five arrived outside a huge opening in the cliff-side. There was gases and smoke escaping holes and cracks in the ground all around them. The air was heavy and hard to breathe.  
  
"Be mindful of that gas, it's poisonous. He's in the back of this cave. Be careful, Tsuzuki... I won't come with you to him..." Touda trailed off, he looked away and took a deep breath before he turned back and nodded to Tsuzuki as a goodbye and left.  
  
"Shall we go then, Tsuzuki come on!" Tatsumi's voice woke the sad looking Tsuzuki from watching his shikigami leave. He turned and met the eyes of all his companions.  
  
"Yeah..." he murmured and they entered the cave.  
  
*****  
  
I watch Tsuzuki with his sad looking face. I can't stand it, why does he always look like that? No, that's wrong... he doesn't always look like that. Mostly he's like a sweet-loving puppy... I wish he was my puppy...  
  
Okay that sounded perverted, and I shouldn't be thinking of this at all, we have a mission to finish! But it's because of this mission that he's sad... my dearest lovely Tsuzuki, I wish you could tell me what's wrong.  
  
He's walking there looking so abandoned even thought we are all with him... now I know why I broke off our partnership... I couldn't stand to see him like this...  
  
Hisoka is a better partner. They are meant for eachother and then I'm not talking about only as business-partners... but so much more. The way I know we could've been had I allowed it...  
  
I'm so stupid!! How could I ever let him, this fallen broken Angel, ever slip between my fingers like grains of sand!?  
  
Kami, it's dark in here... I feel my companions rather then seeing them... I hope no one gets lost...  
  
"Does anyone have some kind of light?" I ask, my voice sounds louder then I thought it would. I hear the rustle of clothing and then a distinct *Click* sound. Soon I can see them all around me, It's Watari who produced the illumination by lighting a small flashlight. Go Watari.  
  
"Well... that's better..." I can't help but to notice the relief in Hisoka's voice as he say that. Hm, is the 'boy' afraid of the dark? Tsuzuki only stands there, his face devoid of any emotion. He doesn't even look sad anymore... I wonder why.  
  
"Tsuzuki..?" My voice sounds concerned, all too concerned it seems as both Hisoka and Watari turns to watch him.  
  
"I'm fine." He answers and turn away. I know I'm not the only one who don't believe him, but we leave him be. If I dared I would've yelled at him like Touda...  
  
Oh Kami... My head feels funny. I must be worrying too much...  
  
"Is he all right?" Watari is serious!? Okay, there is something wrong with me!  
  
I walk past them without answering. I mean that would only be stupid as we all know how he feels about dangerous missions which almost always ends up in someone getting killed.  
  
I wonder where he went? Oh wait there he is... I step up behind him and place a comforting hand on his shoulder. His well-muscled shoulder... He turns and meets my eyes, oh lovely amethyst eyes... My head starts spinning violently now... there is definitely something wrong with me.  
  
"Ta-Tatsumi!?" His voice... it's so full of worry... I feel myself slump against him, my legs giving out under me. And I feel us fall and fall and fall... the last thing I hear is the sound of mine and Tsuzuki's names being called and then it all goes black...  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
*****  
  
Woo, what will happen!!? Mmh, I like writing POV ^_^V. And Tatsumi is really a delicious character, I think he really loves Tsuzuki! I'm a fan of TatXTsu, HisXTsu, TatXWat, HisXMur, TsuXMur and a whole bunch of other couplings ^_^;;. Oki so I have an obsession... I am an Otaku, I know _;;.  
  
~/BlueRaven\~ 


	3. Chapter Three

Suteki Da Ne: Isn't it wonderful  
  
Chapter Three  
  
By BlueRaven  
  
Disclaimers and WARNINGS the same as before.  
  
A/n: Oki what happened... Oh yeah that! Oki let's get on with the story, ne?  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Tsuzuki opened his eyes slowly. He had been unconscious from the impact of the fall. What happened? Why did he fall? Tatsumi... fainted?  
  
As soon as the thought registered Tsuzuki flew up into a sitting position and looked around the strangely illuminated cave. There seemed to be glowing stones everywhere that cast a bluish light all over the place. Tsuzuki didn't really think about that as his only concern was Tatsumi.  
  
Standing up he took an even better look around the rocky chamber they had fallen to. And it wasn't a short fall if he might say so himself...  
  
Turning around and scanning the area behind him he saw what he was looking for. There some meters away laid the unconscious Tatsumi. He looked strangely pale in the blue light and he didn't move at all.  
  
A chill filled every vein in Tsuzuki's body as he beheld Tatsumi's still body. Rushing over to his former partner's side he took Tatsumi's wrist and felt for a pulse. There was one, of course. A high fall was not enough to kill a shinnigami.  
  
But his concern did not dim though as he knew that Tatsumi had fainted before his heavy weight had toppled them both over the edge of the pit that Tsuzuki had been standing by.  
  
"Tatsumi..? Wake up, Please! Tatsumi..." his voice was desperate and he felt evil tears gather in his violet eyes. If he didn't get an answer soon he would cry, he knew that.  
  
He was afraid. Tatsumi was always so strong and calmed whereas he always broke down some way or other.  
  
"Tatsumi..." he whispered again and picked up the unconscious man and hugged him hi his chest. This caused Tatsumi to frown and grunt of discomfort, which in turn caused Tsuzuki to leap with joy, well almost.  
  
"You're all right, Tatsumi! What happened!?" Tsuzuki's urgent voice was filled with relief as he hugged the semi-conscious man closer to his chest.  
  
Tatsumi was in heaven. He was so close to Tsuzuki he could hear his heart within the captivity of his warm chest.  
  
"Tsuzuki... I... I feel weird..." he managed to press forth from between his ragged and shallow breaths. He felt Tsuzuki tense and shift so that Tatsumi was lying comfortably over Tsuzuki's legs.  
  
"Tatsumi... Touda said something about poisonous gases... What if..." he trailed off but Tatsumi understood what he was indicating. He had breathed in some of the gases and that was why he felt like hell in every way except the closeness of his fellow shinnigami.  
  
"I know... I was careless. I guess you can't be the stupid one all the time, Tsuzuki." He whispered and smiled at the miserable looking Tsuzuki.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine... Tsuzuki?" Tatsumi looked deep into Tsuzuki's amethyst eyes with a light blush creeping over his pale cheeks.  
  
"Mmh?"  
  
"I love you." Okay he really had crazy stuff floating around inside his head, he thought as soon as he uttered the three fateful words. He felt Tsuzuki tense immensely and he saw his lovely eyes widen with shock.  
  
"I'm STUPID!! NO, don't listen to me. I should never had said that!" Tatsumi blabbered before he tore his gaze away from Tsuzuki's.  
  
"I... I already knew... Or I should say 'I always suspected it'...Tatsumi..." Tsuzuki leaned closer to Tatsumi and with one hand he forced the handsome man to look at him again. Tatsumi's eyes was filled with such sorrow and he was trembling. "Tatsumi..." Tsuzuki breathed again and looked at the man in his lap. Then, quite suddenly, he closed the small distance between them and kissed the stunned shinnigami softly on his slightly parted lips, draining a gasp from the sapphire-eyed man.  
  
As Tsuzuki closed the distance between them, Tatsumi gasped and then surrendered completely to the kiss, closing his eyes and lifting his arms up and place them on Tsuzuki's. He moaned with need into the kiss and felt as if he was floating when Tsuzuki slopped his tongue into his mouth and started exploring.  
  
When they broke off the kiss for the lack of oxygen, Tsuzuki watched the face of his former partner. Kami, Tatsumi was so beautiful when he looked this filled with passion and need, his eyes was still closed and his right hand's fingers touched his own lips, softly.  
  
This was definitely a side of Tatsumi that he didn't know of... he never had the chance to know it.  
  
"is this what you've wanted, Seiichiro?" At the sound of his first name Tatsumi gasped. This couldn't be real. He must've hit his head badly. His voice took a life of its own and he spoke blearily.  
  
"I... Yes. I've always wanted that... Tsuzuki... I... I... I Just..." Tsuzuki smiled at him then. His left arm supported Tatsumi and the other touched his cheek softly. Tsuzuki had liked Tatsumi since the man first came to Meifu and had always known of that the man had been secretly in love with him, even though he had acted as if he didn't know.  
  
And Tatsumi was a beauty... But his, Tsuzuki's, heart, no life, belonged to someone else... to Hisoka.  
  
"I know..." he said and caressed his former partner and rested his forehead against Tatsumi's. Tatsumi closed his eyes and took a shaky breath, breathing in Tsuzuki's scent. He smelled sweet, like sugar.  
  
"I thank you Tatsumi, for every time you've tried to cheer me up. I will repay you the way you want but right now we need to find the others, do you understand?" He felt Tatsumi nod and then he helped him up to his unsteady legs.  
  
"Careful... It will probably take a while for the poison to fully disappear, Tatsumi." Tsuzuki said and placed his arm around Tatsumi's waist and Tatsumi's arm he wrapped over his shoulders, supporting the groggy shadow-user.  
  
"This is strange, Tsuzuki. I mean you being the one helping me and being all... se..rious..." suddenly Tatsumi went limp in Tsuzuki's grasp almost causing him to loose his grip.  
  
"Tatsumi!?" Tsuzuki called as his former partner's body fell lifeless against his. He sat down and placed the once again unconscious Tatsumi on the cold ground, he took of his long trench coat and placed it over Tatsumi with 'worry' written all over his features. His hand shook as he brushed some strands of brown hair from the shadow-user's face. This poison was worst then he thought.  
  
Much worse...  
  
*****  
  
"Tsuzuki!!" Hisoka called and ran up to the place where the two older shinnigamis had stood just a moment ago, hot on his heels was Watari.  
  
"they fell over the edge!!" Hisoka's young voice trembled softly as he spoke and looked over the edge of the pit. Watari stood beside him and his eyes was wide with worry and amazement.  
  
"Did you see that Tatsumi collapsed onto Tsuzuki? It was as if he fainted..." The scientist's voice was soft and thoughtful almost as if he was speaking to himself. Hisoka shook his head in annoyment and turned to Watari in anger.  
  
"Who cares!? They fell, and we have to find them!!" he all but screamed at Watari, causing the scientist to blink at him.  
  
"Yeah yeah, I hear you, you know. I'm worried too, but panicking or anything like that won't help at all, so calm down, Bon." He said and raised his hands in a defensive gesture. "Let's find a better, safer, way down, okay?" he added after a quick glance down the pitch-black pit.  
  
Hisoka crossed his arms in irritation and fury and turned away from Watari snapping an angry, "All right!" in reply.  
  
"Good, calm down and let's go." Watari chirped (chirped at a time like this) and turned and walked off to the right, following the hole. What Hisoka didn't see was the frown on Watari's face. And that the scientist almost bit through his lower lip to keep himself from jumping after them, which would be faster but not very smart... And he needed to think. If Tatsumi's reason to faint was what he thought it was then they were in serious trouble, or rather, Tatsumi was.  
  
"Come on, Bon!" He called and heard the eternal teen catch up with him.  
  
"You think they're okay?" Hisoka couldn't keep his voice from trembling as he spoke. He was worried and just wanted this whole mission over with.  
  
"I don't know about Tatsumi, but I know Tsuzuki's safe, bruised yes, but all right." Watari continued quickly, taking fast strides and let his gaze travel over the surrounding walls and floors of the cave.  
  
"Why won't Tatsumi be all right?" Gosh, Hisoka was talkative today, Watari thought as he turned to face the boy.  
  
"I saw him collapse against Tsuzuki, that's what caused them to fall, I think... He could've stumbled as it's so dark in here. I'm not sure..."  
  
"Damn it! Why does this happen now!? This is a too important mission!" Hisoka yelled suddenly and was about to follow Watari who had starting to take some steps away when a sudden uneasy frightened feeling washed his mind.  
  
All the hairs in his neck rose as a single word, or rather name, was called in a mind shattering mind cry.  
  
"TATSUMI~~III!!!" Both Hisoka and Watari flinched by the cry and clasped their hands to their heads in pain.  
  
"Oh no..." was all Watari said over and over. Hisoka knew as well as Watari that the call came from Tsuzuki and that there must have happened something to Tatsumi.  
  
*****  
  
Somewhere deeper in the cave, two pink coloured eyes opened as a mind cry pierced their head. A mouth opened in a grin showing sharp canines.  
  
"I think I have visitors..." A deep manly voice spoke and broke into laughter.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
*****  
  
Oki. For those who haven't understood yet. Tatsumi has been poisoned by the gas and it can kill a shinnigami or put him/her in a deep slumber that they'll never wake from, if they're without the cure for too long that is ^o^V. Can't live without a cure, eh?  
  
Until next chapter, Be well  
  
~/BlueRaven\~ 


	4. Chapter Four

Suteki Da Ne: Wonderful Isn't it  
  
Chapter Four  
  
By BlueRaven  
  
Disclaimers and WARNINGS the same as before.  
  
A/n: Oki chapter four.. which shall we start with..? Oki them... Anyway. You might notice that I spell shinnigami with two 'n' and not one... Well that's only because I learned that way first.. (*cough* Gundam Wing *cough*) Yeah I know... I'm a hopeless Otaku... _o;;.  
  
Oh some POV in this as well... 'cuse that ^_^;;.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Tsuzuki sat on the floor with Tatsumi in his arms, his amethyst eyes was closed hard keeping the tears of utter hopelessness from falling. Tatsumi's body was cold and lifeless, he barely took a breath. His pulse was not even detectable anymore.  
  
He couldn't be dead... could he? Tsuzuki's eyes flew open with the thought and lowered his head to Tatsumi's mouth. There he still felt it, the faint exhale of breath.  
  
Releasing the breath he had been keeping he placed his free hand on Tatsumi's forehead. Just a little while ago the shadow-user had stopped breathing for a long time it was then his mind had cried out in loss and anguish. But Tatsumi had took another breath then another...  
  
He felt his body tremble with each move he made, Oh Kami how he wished that Hisoka and Watari was here. Watari would know what to do with Tatsumi... Right?  
  
"Oh Please, don't do anything stupid now Tatsumi... You're too smart to end up dead again... please don't... die... I... I..." Tsuzuki trailed off and started crying miserably. His sobs echoed through the chamber with the glowing stones and pebbles.  
  
*****  
  
The man stood up, his hands was chained to the ground on either side of his well-muscled body, his long red hair falling like a waterfall of blood over his shoulders, the pink eyes scanned the chamber that he was locked in. It had blue, pink and green glowing stones crawling up the walls, and in one corner ran a stream with cool water that was too poisonous for anyone to drink.  
  
He closed his eyes slowly and sniffed the air. This past two days he had smelled the scent of blood in the moist air and he had heard the first words of his summoning being called to him in a human voice. A voice of a... boy.  
  
He chuckled and opened his eyes. This boy was good, he was strong and filled with energy. A dark energy... he liked that.  
  
"Yes my precious boy, call me, set me free. Give me the chance to serve you and kill again!" His voice called out into the semi-darkness.  
  
"And you, who walks in my dwelling, come to me! COME TO ME!!"  
  
*****  
  
Watari jumped nimbly down the small fall from the ledge h stood on. He turned to Hisoka and watched as the boy took himself down gracefully and with a determent look in his green eyes. Almost as if he didn't want anyone to know he could be clumsy, to prove himself in the eyes of others.  
  
The try didn't go so well as he stumbled to his knees as he landed wrong. He remained seated without moving.  
  
"Bon..?" Watari said and moved closer to the eternal teen carefully. As he did he noticed the shaking of the boy's shoulders and the intake of shallow breaths. He was crying...  
  
Hisoka rose his tear-filled eyes and gave Watari a furious glare. "I'm fine! I... I'm just..." he took a deep breath, "worried..."  
  
"I know, we are down at the bottom now... so we should find them soon... I hope. Come on, Bon, I'm sure they're fine..." Watari turned away, he had never experienced a mind cry before and the anguish that it radiated was beyond any verbal cry that could ever be uttered.  
  
"Don't pretend as if you don't understand what that kind of cry mean! Tatsumi is Dead!! ... Gone for the second time!!"  
  
Watari froze by that statement. Of course he knew what it meant but he still hoped that Tsuzuki was wrong, he had to be...  
  
"I don't think so. If there is even the smallest chance that Tsuzuki was wrong then I will hope so. So let's go Hisoka!" Hisoka stared at Watari who looked serious, he blinked at the fact that Watari had not called him 'Bon' for the first time.  
  
He didn't say anything as Watari turned and continued down the chamber floor.  
  
*****  
  
The pink eyes opened suddenly and the mouth belonging to them smiled evilly.  
  
"Oh yes, come to me. I will help you! Come to me!" the smiling lips parted showing the sharp teeth, a tongue darted out and licked those full well- shaped lips.  
  
"Mmh, your blood smells wonderful. Come to me." He whispered again and sniffed the air.  
  
*****  
  
::Come to me... I will help your friend... just come and I will help him.:: Hisoka stopped dead in his tracks. The voice spoke directly into his mind. It was a totally different voice from any he had ever heard in his life or afterlife.  
  
"Watari-san..." he said softly.  
  
::Come to me...:: the voice whispered again.  
  
"Bon?" the scientist turned around and faced the boy. Hisoka stared out into space with a distant look on his face. His lips parted as he gasped.  
  
"Shuujin... he's calling us... he says he knows of Tatsumi-san and can help him..." Hisoka's young voice was as distant as his eyes. Then quite suddenly he returned to reality and turned to Watari.  
  
"We have to find them quickly!" he said and ran past Watari in the direction the scientist had been heading.  
  
"Hey, Bon!! Wait up!!" the blond called and ran after the eternal teen.  
  
*****  
  
Steps... I can hear the fall of footsteps... Listen Tatsumi, they're coming! I can hear them, my friend, they're coming!  
  
"Tatsumi, they're here soon... You don't have to worry, Watari probably know of a cure, I'm sure of it."  
  
"Tsuzuki!!" I turn as I hear Hisoka's voice and soon I'm tumbled to the rocky floor by a crying Hisoka. W-what's going on..? Hisoka's crying!?  
  
"Hisoka..." my voice sounds tight, I can't help it... Tatsumi is...  
  
"I... I heard you... your cry... you scared me half to my second death, you baka!" I look at him then I lower my gaze to Tatsumi. He's what matters now... I won't loose my friend!  
  
"Watari... do you know of a cure. The gas... its poison got to him! I... I can't wake him." I know my voice is desperate for a 'yes'. Kami please let him say yes. I watch him tense and his smile freeze, he starts scratching his head nervously. All right that answers that... Tatsumi... will... he will...  
  
"Oh no... Tatsumi..." I cry, I feel hot burning tears sting my eyes and I cling to the still body of my friend lying in my arms and I let my tears fall.  
  
I can hear my own cries echo through the cavern. I won't be able to protect them... This is all my fault. Tatsumi... TATSUMI!!  
  
"Tsuzuki..." Watari's voice. He sounds concerned. I don't care. No... I don't care.  
  
I can feel the soft tickling feeling of Tatsumi's uneven shallow breathing, that's a beacon in the dark screaming, "He's alive and don't you dare give up yet!!" I smile and hug him closer to me. My beloved dear Tatsumi... Who love me.  
  
"Tsuzuki... Bon says that he, Shuujin, might be able to help him. To help Tatsumi." Watari's voice is full of hope. I stare at him dumbfounded, I know, but does he hear what he's saying.  
  
"How could HE help Tatsumi, Watari!?" I ask and I can feel Hisoka flinch from the anger and irritation and... sadness I must radiate.  
  
"Because he told me so... I can't explain, so please lets go and see!" It's weird to hear Hisoka sounding so concerned. I nod, I don't want to speak right now because I know my voice would sound meekly and sad... I pick Tatsumi up, carrying him in my arms close to my chest.  
  
I brush past the others and try not to think of Hisoka's hurt eyes glaring a hole in my back. Lovely boy, Tatsumi is my friend, he has always helped me whenever I was sad... in his own way... And Hisoka? Tatsumi loves me... he has always done me... Please understand that I owe him alot. Please... I hear my partner gasp, he must've heard my thoughts as my shields are down... we continue further into the cave and I can start hearing the voice of Shuujin, just as Hisoka said...  
  
::Come to me... I will fix your friend... I will cure him, but you must hurry... he's slipping away faster now.::  
  
"he's slipping away!?" I hear my voice cry out before I can stop it. As I do I notice the stirring of Tatsumi and look down at him. His ocean-blue eyes meets mine. He's awake!!  
  
"Tatsumi, are you all right. Are yo-..."  
  
"Tsuzuki!? I... I'm surrounded in darkness... I can't see!! I can't see you, Tsuzuki! My..." he's ranting. Kami, please. Oh Kami, help him. Let this shikigami be able to help us, please!!  
  
"Tatsumi, I'm here and so are Hisoka and Watari. Calm down, we're taking you to a place where you'll become all better, I promise." His wild staring eyes softens a bit and he look up at me with love shining through them in waves.  
  
"Tsuzuki..." he say. His voice sounds relaxed. Kami-sama don't let him slip away again. He smile at me, a tired smile, he's tired.  
  
"Tatsumi..." I say and catch his eyes with mine. I can hear Hisoka come towards me, his hand soon rest on my shoulder. I know it's Hisoka because Watari at my side already.  
  
I turn to Hisoka, I can feel Tatsumi's hand grasp my shirt tightly. I look down at him. Kami, he look so venerable and weak. My strong protective Tatsumi is weak!? I feel tears gather in my eyes as I see his gloomy ocean- blue ones stare at me and hear his shallow strained breathing.  
  
Hisoka calls for my attention and reluctantly I turn to him.  
  
"I sense it too, Tsuzuki... We must hurry, Tatsumi-san IS slipping away." He look down at Tatsumi that I hold in my arms. Tatsumi watch Hisoka with a solemn expression on his pale features. I see him close his eyes and take a shaky painful breath, I know because the hand gripping my shirt tightens.  
  
"I... I see..." his whisper, his voice, is shaking with what I can only make out as anger. "Tsuzuki... set me down." What!!? No way in hell!  
  
"NO!" my voice is angry, I can feel Hisoka flinch from it. I won't let him down! I look into his eyes and I see the anger reflect back at me. He's furious at me.  
  
"Set. Me. Down. Now. Tsuzuki-san." He's threatening me!? I will then. See if you can take care of yourself. He's unsteady. Almost fall but I catch him, I smile at him, a smile I know is sad. Please Tatsumi let me carry you...  
  
"Help me walk, please Tsuzuki..." he whisper and I nod. I would do anything but I would rather carry you, Tatsumi.  
  
He wraps his arm over my shoulder, Kami he's heavier then he was when I held him in my arms. Hisoka moves over to the opposite side of him, but Tatsumi refuses his offers of another shoulder and leans closer to me.  
  
Hisoka's eyes reflect a deep hurt but only for a short moment. He move away from Tatsumi's side and we begin to walk...  
  
*****  
  
They reached the chamber where 'Shuujin' was kept, and all stopped in his tracks. Before them stood a very handsome man. He was wearing a black robe much like the one Touda wore nowadays. (a/n: *grins stupidly thinking of what Touda was NOT wearing when he was found* hehehehehhh). He had long hair and his pink eyes smiled along with the well-shaped mouth.  
  
"You are here!" he stated and watched as they came closer slowly, reluctantly.  
  
Hisoka and Watari sopped behind Tsuzuki and the ill Tatsumi who leaned on his former partner and watched the beautiful sight of the chained shikigami with pain-filled gazed eyes.  
  
"Come to me, Ill one. You others must leave, for a while." The tall imposing shikigami said and looked at Tatsumi who flinched.  
  
Tsuzuki shook his head. Glaring at the shiki with authority. "No, I won't leave him alone with you. Send the others away but I won't go." Shuujin smiled at Tsuzuki. 'This one is strong, his will is too strong...'  
  
"All right, you two leave here, move out of hearing range... Do not worry, your friend will be fine." His voice was smooth and demanding. Tsuzuki turned to his partner and his friend and nodded at their questioning looks.  
  
They reluctantly left and Tsuzuki shielded his mind from Hisoka's searching one. He saw the eternal teen frown before he disappeared behind the wall of the entrance along with Watari.  
  
"Tsuzuki... let him help me... I... can't stand it..." Tatsumi's grip around Tsuzuki's shoulder tightened, and a sharp intake of breath was heard.  
  
"All right Tatsumi." Tsuzuki whispered and helped Tatsumi to walk up to the shikigami.  
  
"You will have to be cleaned, my friend... Cleaned with the fire in my blood. Do you understand me?" Tsuzuki protectively tightened his grip on the poisoned shinnigami.  
  
"Wh-what do you... mean..?" Tatsumi stared at the handsome shiki smiling at him with a strange glint in his sakura-coloured eyes that Tatsumi not like at all.  
  
"To clean your body of the poison, you must let me take it away from you, the only way that that's possible is for me to take you, be one with you. My blood, seed, will erase the poison because I am immune to it. My blood is the only cure..." the shikigami trailed off, watching as Tatsumi sank to his knees clutching the one Shuujin knew as Tsuzuki closer to him.  
  
Tsuzuki was in shock at the shiki's words. This couldn't be happening. Then Tatsumi sank to his knees pulling Tsuzuki with him. The shadow-user hugged Tsuzuki tightly to himself and he was trembling violently.  
  
"I... can't... Tsuzuki, stay with me... stay when... he..." Tatsumi's strained voice trailed off into a soft shuddering breath, Tsuzuki was frozen to the spot. Did he hear right..? did Tatsumi want him there as... he did... Would he stay..? Of course he would, Tatsumi was the one who needed HIM now!  
  
"I will, Tatsumi." Tsuzuki let his hand brush over the shaking man's cheek and gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
"Thank you... Asato." Tatsumi murmured and turned to the smiling shikigami. "I won't like this idea ever... but I know it must be done if the poison's ever to disappear. So... please be careful with me..." his voice shook and he felt his cheeks burn. His chin was lifted and his eyes was willed to look into pink ones.  
  
"Say your name, shinnigami..."  
  
"Tatsumi Seiichiro."  
  
"My name is... Omega."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Da DA TAAA!! Woo another cliff-hanger... well sorta'... Anyway, 'Omega' comes from the FF series. "Omega Weapon" FFX, "Omega Chaos" FFU and so on. This Omega is inspired by FFU:s Omega as a person thing. (Kuria-chan... ne ne??) Yupp. Oki next chapter will cause this story to a higher rating, to 'R' to be exact, If you know what I mean... Yes folks it's a LEMON on the income!!  
  
Until then, Live well!  
  
~/BlueRaven\~ 


	5. Capter Five

Suteki Da Ne: Isn't it wonderful  
  
Chapter Five  
  
By BlueRaven  
  
The Rating of this story is raised to 'R' for LEMON contents (Yaoi, Tatsumi x Omega)  
  
Disclaimer: I Won't ever own this particular manga, I'm just playing so don't sue.  
  
A/n: Oki the whole cure through sex thing is inspired by "Ninja Scroll" (Who hasn't seen that movie?). Alot of people, probably. Anyway, Tatsumi is really OOC in this story but that's only because he's poisoned, blame it on that oki... Me love torturing made up characters _ (Sicko!!) Yeah I know ^_^V.  
  
Enough ranting and on to the chapter...  
  
A last WARNING!! This is a LEMON part, there is still alot of more to come after this so I don't mind if you skip the part of this chapter that make up the LEMON. But look the chapter through 'cause there might be more after the LEMON oki? OKAY!!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Both Tatsumi and Tsuzuki gasped, they had heard of Omega. He was a forbidden shikigami born in the blood-thirst of mankind and a ruthless killer, you had to have enormous strength both mentally and physically to be able to call let alone control him.  
  
"You're kidding!" Tsuzuki's voice trembled as he held on to Tatsumi's shoulders looking as the shikigami and his former partner stared at eachother.  
  
"No I'm not. And if you excuse me, I have more important things to tend to, like helping you friend here." Omega's voice was silken and his hot breath tickled Tatsumi's cheek sending shivers down his spine.  
  
Tsuzuki took a reluctant step away and watched as Tatsumi took a step closer to Omega, so that their bodies touched. Slowly the shadow-user raised his shaky hands and willed the shadows undo the locks of the chains around the shikigami's hands.  
  
Free from the chains around his wrists, Omega raised them and touched the shinnigami's chest, feeling the fast beating heart inside it.  
  
"Calm yourself, Tatsumi, that was your name right?" Omega let his hands explore the flesh under the cloth having moved his hands under Tatsumi's shirt. Tatsumi nodded and tried not to think of how good it felt as those hands touched him in areas he had tried to forget they could be touched in such a manner. His breathing came in irregular short gasps.  
  
One of the hands massaged his nipple while the other trailed along his side. It was making him aroused and if he closed his eyes he could imagine it to be his beloved instead of Omega.  
  
He gasped as the hand that had teased his side snaked its way into his pants, brushing against his burning need with easy strokes that willed him to become fully erected.  
  
"Oh, Kami..." he moaned as the hand teased him with ease. Soon his mouth was captured by another more demanding one that willed its tongue in.  
  
Without his knowing, Tatsumi's suit-jacket, shirt and tie was discarded on the floor around them soon to follow was his pants and under wear along with Omega's clothing. Omega released Tatsumi's mouth and kissed hi way down the shadow-user's neck and beyond with light teasing licks now and then.  
  
Tatsumi moaned, loudly, he buried his hands in Omega's hair as the shikigami played with his nipples. Panting heavily Tatsumi opened his ocean- blue eyes and met the amethyst ones of his beloved, of Tsuzuki.  
  
Tsuzuki was watching in awe at the two. His former partner was so delicious when he was in passion... so utterly beautiful. He saw the lips of Tatsumi form a name, his name.  
  
"Tsu... zu... ki..." Tatsumi moaned and almost cried out as a slick digit slipped inside him. It rubbed against his inner walls easing him up. Then another and another slipped in and he moaned louder all the while he kept his gaze locked with Tsuzuki's.  
  
He moved against those teasing fingers demanding more and soon they rubbed against his sweet spot which sent white flashes appear before his vision.  
  
"Ahh... oh.. Yes, ahh!!" he cried and moved faster but soon the fingers were gone and he felt empty, unfinished.  
  
Then Tatsumi felt himself flung to all his fours, facing Tsuzuki, who watched with a strange look in his lovely eyes, and he felt Omega's member press against his slick opening, and then slipped inside with one easy thrust. Omega basically impaled himself to the hilt going beyond Tatsumi's pleasure spot, making the shinnigami cry out in passion.  
  
The rhythm was slow at first but as soon as the passion crazed Tatsumi started demanding more, Omega gladly complied.  
  
"Tsu... zuki... Tsu..." Tatsumi moaned with every thrust with sent waves of pleasure into him mind. He kept his gaze on his former partner.  
  
Tsuzuki watched them, he watched as Tatsumi was given pleasure along with his cure, he watched as Tatsumi watched him. Then without realising it he was in front of Tatsumi, kissing him.  
  
Through the kiss he met the eyes of the smiling Omega, who nodded and continued his rhythm, holding on to either side of Tatsumi's hips. He buried deeply every time draining a gasp from the shadow-user. Tsuzuki understood what Omega meant with that nod, and so he reached out and let his hands trailed its way over the other's sweat glistened skin. He made Tatsumi raise himself from all fours and Omega only followed. Then he let his hands go directly to the burning need between Tatsumi's silken legs.  
  
"Tsu-zuki... ahh... I... I love you... Aishiteru!!" Tatsumi WAS crying now and embraced Tsuzuki tightly, kissing him wildly as two kinds of pleasure slammed into his mind.  
  
"Tsu... Tsu... TSUZUKIII~!!" Tatsumi cried and came and spilled himself over himself and Tsuzuki and collapsed against the younger shinnigami, breathing heavily. Not short to follow was Omega spilling himself into the shinnigami with a roar, filling him with his cure... his usually killing essence. What he cried as he came was... "TOUDA!!" he collapsed on top of Tatsumi causing the already overloaded Tsuzuki to fall to his back, with the two of them on top of him.  
  
Tatsumi breathed heavily clutching Tsuzuki's shirt in his hands and whispering softly. "My... love is forever yours, Tsuzuki... Aishiteru." Omega had recovered and moved off of the two and got himself dressed. He sat down on the floor and watched the two in eachother's arms and thought about himself in someone's arms, in the arms of his koibito.  
  
"I love you too, Tatsumi." 'Forever!' Tsuzuki added mentally and stroked Tatsumi's back gently. "Come, let's get your clothes on, ne?" Tatsumi looked at the shinnigami beneath him, slowly he leaned down and planted a kiss on Tsuzuki's parted lips.  
  
"thank you... Tsuzuki... Yes let's get me dressed." Tatsumi rose himself off of the blushing Tsuzuki.  
  
Tsuzuki sat up and watched Tatsumi's naked form walk around and gather his scattered clothing. His eyes locked with Tatsumi's as he got dressed. When the shadow user was to tie his tie Tsuzuki rose and helped him with it.  
  
Tatsumi smiled at Tsuzuki with a blush creeping up his face. "I will... still repay you for your kindness, Tatsumi. The way YOU want." Tsuzuki whispered and finished tying the tie, then he turned to Omega.  
  
The shikigami had been watching them with a smile, his thought on another, another he loved. These men had come to prevent his summoning, the only thing he had been hoping for for years. But now... would he help them..? Well he could give them a hint and see how it evolved... if they were able to stop the strong-minded boy who tried to call him. Yes... that he could give them...  
  
"You know why we are here, don't you, Omega?" Tsuzuki's voice was full of authority, and the shinnigami watched him with a strength in him that meant that he was able to control his kind. Omega nodded and stood up and stepped carefully closer to the shinnigami.  
  
The first thing Omega's mind registered was the faint scent lingering over Tsuzuki. The strong shinnigami before him wore the scent of his Koibito, of... Touda. Omega took a startled step back and stared at Tsuzuki with wild eyes.  
  
"How is it possible..?! How can you have HIS scent on you?" Omega's voice held disbelief and confusion. Tsuzuki frowned, who did he mean... 'HIS scent'? His... Touda!?  
  
"I am his master, Touda is mine..." Tsuzuki said calmly, and watched Omega flinch by his words.  
  
"His master, my Koibito's master... oh that is interesting... come so I may smell his scent lingering on you. I will tell you who you must find to stop my summoning." Omega's voice turned to his silken half-mad babble as he extended his hands in a gesture of welcome to the shinnigami before him.  
  
Tatsumi stared as Tsuzuki walked up to Omega and let the shikigami embrace him smelling at his hair and neck. He was disturbed by it, by the beauty of it as the two stood close. He heard Tsuzuki let out a sigh, and closed his eyes.  
  
"Tell me then, now, Omega... who is trying to call you?" Tsuzuki's voice was husky, whispering in Omega's ear softly.  
  
"A boy, a strong boy. He lives in the human city of Kyoto... His mind is set on revenge for the death of his family... His name is Sato Himura, I don't know how he look..." Omega pulled away from Tsuzuki, smiling with a mischievous glint in his pink eyes. Tsuzuki blinked at him.  
  
"You have to hurry now, he's soon finished with my incarnation. Go now, if he succeeds I will see you again." Omega said and turned away. He didn't care when Tatsumi's shadow-magic closed the chains over his wrists again, he only chuckled then it turned to laughter.  
  
Tsuzuki turned on his heel and grabbed Tatsumi's arm and the two of them ran out of the chamber. A good distance away they came upon Hisoka and Watari who greeted them with questions of Tatsumi's welfare and of who 'Shuujin' really was and how to stop his summoning.  
  
Not wanting to stay in Omega's dungeon anymore both Tsuzuki and Tatsumi told them to wait with their questions until they were back at Tenkuu.  
  
*****  
  
"So what happened..? You look pale, Tatsumi." Watari looked at the secretary with a critical eye. "Are you sure you're fine now?" Tatsumi nodded and looked at Tsuzuki with a mingle of emotions playing over his face.  
  
"Watari... leave him be for a while, I'll tell you what Omega said, and if Tatsumi allows, how he was cured..." Hisoka standing close to Tsuzuki, noticed the change in his partner's aura.  
  
"All right..." Watari turned away from Tatsumi and together with Tsuzuki and Hisoka he went some distance away to have Tsuzuki tell them about Omega.  
  
"Tatsumi-san..." Tatsumi turned to the voice and met the covered eyes of Touda. "You met him... didn't you. You became poisoned. I know of the cure." Tatsumi pushed his glasses up and hid his embarrassment with his hand.  
  
"I see... Believe me, I didn't want that to happen at all." Tatsumi said and glared at the handsome shiki.  
  
"Oh, I know that. He always make you enjoy it though." Touda smiled at Tatsumi and left. Tatsumi turned crimson with embarrassment. He sure did, but to him, to Tatsumi, Tsuzuki was the one on his mind the whole time.  
  
"Oh yes, Tsuzuki." He whispered and smiled. Then he turned and walked over to the others.  
  
"His name is Sato Himura... Watari you have to check him up, me, Hisoka and Tatsumi will go to Kyoto and try to stop the killings..." Tsuzuki sounded in the ears of Tatsumi as a true leader.  
  
As he noticed Tatsumi he turned to him smiling. "Do you wish me to tell them?" he asked and met Tatsumi's eyes. Tatsumi shook his head.  
  
"No. I'm fine now and that's all you need to know for now." He said and fixed his glasses again. Hisoka and Watari looked at Tatsumi with sympathy. Tsuzuki only blushed slightly.  
  
"I'll... get right on the research as soon as we're back." Watari said after a long awkward silence and the others nodded.  
  
"Right, let's go." Hisoka's voice was low as if he was troubled, which Tsuzuki immediately noticed and tried to point out to the eternal teen. With little success as Hisoka bluntly ignored him. Soon they made their leave, but before they did Tsuzuki was halted by a worried Touda and Souryuu.  
  
"Tsuzuki-dono. Your friend, Tatsumi, he has some of Shuujin's blood in him now, and this will enable him to feel his presence, like your partner can know of him and you." Souryuu's voice was deep and matter-of-factly. Touda slowly continued:  
  
"If he is able to feel him, he will know of Om-Shuujin when he comes, but! If that's the case, Tatsumi will be harmed if you hurt Omega." As soon as Touda uttered the name of his former lover Souryuu turned, startled, turned to his fellow shikigami.  
  
"Omega!?" he cried and grabbed Touda's arm roughly shaking him slightly.  
  
"Yes, him. Now if you'll let me go. He's locked up until he's fully called but you have to hurry, Tsuzuki." Souryuu reluctantly released the hold of Touda's shoulders and looked away. Touda gave Tsuzuki a nod and left, Souryuu spoke softly.  
  
"Just do your best, Tsuzuki, if the Summoner loose control of Omega it will be impossible to stop him. Be careful." And with that he left.  
  
*****  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Oki the story continues... Next chapter is a bit confusing, just so you all know... anyway..  
  
Until Next Chapter... Be well!!  
  
~/BlueRaven\~ 


	6. Chapter Six

Suteki Da Ne: Isn't it wonderful  
  
Chapter Six  
  
By BlueRaven  
  
A/n: Bear with me!! This is a weird story, I know T_T... And it only becomes weirder o_o;;.... anyway On, ON!!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Watari clicked away on his keyboard, his eyes fixed on the screen. Beside him on his desk laid a birth-certificate and basic information of the young man with the name Sato Himura.  
  
The screen showed a picture of the boy and his medical data, criminal record, school record and so forth.  
  
Watari took a sheet of paper and wrote down the important things from the many facts on the screen and in the files beside him. He wrote:  
  
"Sato Himura. Age 17, born November 11th 1985 he goes to school in central Kyoto. His father is dead, his mother is in a mental hospital for severe schizophrenia, suicide attempts on several occasions and drug addiction. Sato Himura used to live in a foster home. He has been arrested on several occasions for shoplifting, and keeping of illegal weapons and drugs. He has currently just left from juvenile-prison and rehab after six months. His whereabouts are still unknown for the time being."  
  
Sighing Watari placed down his pen and watched the screen again. The boy looked much too young for his age, he had haunted blue eyes and a shock of fiery red hair, very different from Omega's but still shockingly red. He was pale and had dark lines around his eyes.  
  
Moving the mouse-arrow, Watari clicked 'Print Picture' and soon the noisy printer started printing the picture swiftly.  
  
When the printer was finished he took the picture and fastened it to his scribbled sheet of paper and turned back to the screen.  
  
He checked some more of the information present on the window he currently had up. Not much of interest showed, until he flipped over to the rehab window and read trough it. A piece of study written by a nurse caught his attention.  
  
"Himura-chan is so nice. he never cause any trouble, he almost always spends his time surfing the web. He confided in me his online name. Omegasama (a/n: One of my user names on the web ^_^;;). I do not know why he choose that name though... I have a bad feeling about that name, as if something bad comes with it."  
  
"Well well, his online name eh. Look 003 I told you I would find something interesting with this." Watari made a gesture towards the opened window on the screen, with a triumphant look on his face. 003 only hoed in reply, and perked herself on her master's head, hooting happily.  
  
"Yeah I know, it's great! Let's do some research on his name, eh?" getting a "hoo", Watari set to work checking every database he could think of.  
  
"Hm, this was harder then I thought, he's not active so often it seems... Wait! There's something..." stumbling across a website, he noticed that one of its members had the name Omegasama and that that person was online at the moment.  
  
"BINGO, BINGO!!" clicking 'e-mail', Watari tapped a short message and sent it, then he turned off the computer and left his office. What he wrote was:  
  
"Himura-san DO NOT call Omega! - A friend. Watari Yutaka." He did never see the reply.  
  
"My 'friend', tonight at midnight the god shall be called and give me his power and destroy the wicked. - Omegasama."  
  
*****  
  
Watari sped down the corridor, he knew that he might still be able to catch up with Tatsumi, Tsuzuki and Hisoka before they left. Their leaving had been delayed a day because Konoue had insisted that Tatsumi had a complete check-up at the doctor's and then rested a while. Tsuzuki, being the ever worried puppy, stayed by Tatsumi's side, and that left Hisoka alone stopping him from going anyway (a/n: The travel-in-pairs rule that the shinnigamis have).  
  
Skipping to a halt outside the hospital wing, Watari knocked gently on the door and entered. Tatsumi was resting on the bed, and beside him, sleeping leaning against the bed, was Tsuzuki. Hisoka was nowhere to be seen, and thinking the two sleeping figures looked too peaceful, Watari decided to go look for Hisoka first.  
  
"Come, 003." He whispered and the tiny owl ruffled her feathers. He closed the door carefully and made his way to the only place he knew Hisoka would occupy himself at.  
  
The library.  
  
*****  
  
Hisoka rested his head in his hand and sighed, with his other hand he flipped the pages of a thick volume about magical creatures. Though his thoughts was directed elsewhere.  
  
"Tsuzuki, you baka... what are you and Tatsumi-san hiding? What happened? Why does Tatsumi-san's ki feel different... more... Dark?" Hisoka flipped another page and read the katakana spelling the foreign name.  
  
"Omega, the Reaper."  
  
"This is it. Omega!" he murmured and read the text below the name.  
  
"Almost a thousand years ago, wars rained in Europe, along with the Black Death. During these turbulent times lived a warlock who kept to the creed of Satan. His name was Santiago. He lend his powers to anyone who would pay his fee. In the year 1194 he gave his power to one of the many roaming warlords. This lord demanded he give him the ultimate power, the ultimate killing monster. At first Santiago wouldn't do it, but when his daughter was killed he gladly gave in to the warlord's request.  
  
"The ceremony took no time at all. The sacrifices was brought at once, and the words was for the first time carved and spoken. Out of fire and blood the spirit of the creature that would call itself Omega, was born. Santiago gave Omega a body by letting the spirit posses him. The creature Omega completely trapped Santiago's soul inside his mind and went havoc, destroying and killing everything in his path."  
  
The text ended with a picture of an old painting, painted by one of the very few survivors of Omega's rampage.  
  
"It's him... Omega." Hisoka whispered and read the text under the picture.  
  
"Not one of Omega's caller's have ever survived, not one."  
  
"'Not one...' Sato Himura what are you doing?" Hisoka closed the book and looked up just to meet the eyes of Watari an inch from his face with his owl perked on top of his head.  
  
"AAHHH!!" Hisoka shrieked and jumped out of his chair scrambling backwards. "Watari! Don't do that, you almost scared me to my second death!"  
  
"I'm sorry Bon. I just tried to see what you were reading. Gomen nasai... Hey, Hi-chan, I found some stuff on Himura, and I sent him a mail too."  
  
"A Mail? You mean you spoke to him?" Hisoka asked and glared at Watari.  
  
"Yeah, I sent him a mail and then I rushed here... I didn't really check for a reply... Um..." Watari scratched his head and 003 pecked him for his stupidity, Hisoka only shook his head.  
  
"Watari... what did you find about Himura?" Hisoka said calmly and watched as Watari handed him the scribbled sheet of paper with the pictured fastened to it.  
  
Hastily Hisoka eyed trough the sloppy Kanji and looked at the picture, memorising the looks of the boy.  
  
"Hisoka.." Watari's voice was serious and his golden-brown eyes gleamed behind his glasses.  
  
"Mmh?"  
  
"What do you make of Tatsumi and Tsuzuki?"  
  
"What do you mean, Watari-san?"  
  
"Their feelings... There happened something to them, didn't it? They're closer then ever, aren't they?" Hisoka's eyes widened as he realised what his mind had been telling him the whole time, he didn't want to believe it, but the whole poisoning incident had brought Tsuzuki and Tatsumi closer then ever before. Did that mean that the night Hisoka had shared with Tsuzuki... meant nothing..?  
  
"I... don't know Watari... I... I just don't know." Hisoka turned away from Watari's sympathetic look and shrugged. It wasn't until now that he realised how much Tsuzuki really meant to him, he had given himself to Tsuzuki once and that had been the most magical night in his life and after life. He loved Tsuzuki more then anything in the world, and seeing Tsuzuki and Tatsumi so close was painful to him... all to painful.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hi-chan. I know how you feel, believe me. I do! (a/n: *grins* poor Watari... ^_^ he loves Tatsumi too...)" Watari said and placed his hand on Hisoka's shoulder. "Come on let's go and wake them and get going. We have to stop Himura from calling Omega." Hisoka nodded and the two of them left the newly renovated library.  
  
*****  
  
I feel... tired.  
  
Inside I can still hear his blood, his 'cure' run trough my veins.  
  
Omega.  
  
I gave myself to him. Willingly, without a word of protest towards him. I told Tsuzuki I didn't want to, but... I had to if I wanted to live... and I know what Tsuzuki would do if I were to die... Kami I don't want to think of how he would take the loss of me or Hisoka or even Watari.  
  
My Tsuzuki. My love, my life...  
  
I notice the opening of the door and I know it's Watari. I don't want to talk to him now. What am I saying?!  
  
"Wa-..." He's left.  
  
"Kuso!" I swear and sit up. Just to be faced with the most beautiful, peaceful, sight I've ever seen in my entire life or afterlife.  
  
My gorgeous, precious, Tsuzuki sleeps by my bed. I feel my cheeks burn by the sudden rush of blood to it.  
  
I made Tsuzuki watch me and Omega... Omega made me face him... He... Tsuzuki touched me... Kissed me, Oh Kami!  
  
"Tsuzuki..." I whisper softly and brush away some strands of silken Dark chocolate hair out from his face so I can see him better.  
  
He shifts and smiles at my touch, and whisper, "Su... ki... da... Tat... sumi..." Oh Kami, I love you. I hope you won't look at me differently now, I mean... in a bad way... I do not wish to see sympathy in your eyes either. I'm... content, healed. Omega gave me something I've wanted to feel for a long time, but in your arms... You gave me pleasure though...  
  
We need to go see the others and get to earth. I have to wake you Tsuzuki, I'm sorry.  
  
"Tsuzuki... wake up." I shake him awake by gently touching his shoulder. He stirs and his eyes flutter open only to look and smile at me. Kami, you have such beautiful eyes, Tsuzuki.  
  
"Tatsumi... you're awake now? I... fell asleep I guess..." he says and a slight pink hue stains his cheeks. I raise my hand and caress that lovely colour only to see it deepen.  
  
"Yes, I'm awake now, Tsuzuki, and ready to finish our mission. We needs to get going, eh?" I say and look at him with my usual calm self. "Is there something wrong, Tsuzuki?" I ask as I notice the sudden silence.  
  
He look at me with his amethyst eyes digging a hole into my soul making me feel guilty for something... or someone.  
  
"You called my name the whole time, Tatsumi. You... shed tears when I touched you..." he pause and I can reel my face burn. "Do you really like me that much?" He has tears glittering in the corners of his eyes, I dry them away. "I don not LIKE you..." his eyes widen at my pause, "I love you, Tsuzuki Asato. But... I know you love Hisoka the way I want you to love me..." I trail off. I've said too much, I'm sounding bitter, and I'm not. Beloved Tsuzuki, do not think me cold and bitter.  
  
"Tatsumi..." his hands are on either side of my head and he looks at me with the strangest, unreadable, look in his face. "How I feel for Hisoka is... protectiveness. The way you feel protectiveness for me, only... I don't love him that way. Not anymore..." 'Not anymore...'? He... what..? I... I... what?  
  
"Eh?" is all I can squeeze forth, I mean he... what?  
  
"I realised what my heart has tried to tell me for a long time... When I thought I'd lost you... When you stopped breathing for a long time... I cried out in such agony for my loss, for the loss of you." He pause and take a deep breath, "When I saw you with Omega, I... I felt jealousy. Such intense jealousy I thought I would die. That's why I kissed you and agreed on Omega's offer of bringing you more pleasure. I wanted you to think of only me, and no one else... I know that's selfish, but..." he trails off, his last words has been only millimetres from my face, I can feel his hot breath on my lips.  
  
"Tsuzuki..." I hear myself whisper and then he kiss me. Such a sweet kiss, feather-light at first, teasing me to respond to his soft lips. I feel myself wrap my around him dragging him in for a deeper kiss, and he complies by parting his delicate lips and let my tongue in. Oh... his taste is so sweet, like the sweets he fancy.  
  
I'm shaking as I feel his hands in my hair, my beloved.  
  
Suddenly the door opens and in comes Hisoka and Watari. The both of them stops dead in their tracks as Tsuzuki and I slowly part, still holding on to eachother. By the looks on Hisoka's face he just had his heart broken... I can see him struggling on keeping his tears from falling and from bursting out in a fit of anger.  
  
Watari... only looks at me with wide eyes. He looks so strange...  
  
"Hisoka..." Tsuzuki's voice. He look at Hisoka who only shakes his head in denial. Poor boy, and I mean it. Watari heaves a heavy sigh and walk over to my bed, the side Tsuzuki's not occupying and hands me a paper with the Kanji, Sato Himura, scribbled on it. The mission. Watari has such a strange look in his golden eyes as he turn away from me without a word.  
  
"I... I'm fine if you're happy, Tsuzuki, just don't ask or worry about me... Okay." Hisoka whisper and look at both of us with glittering green eyes. Tears I guess.  
  
"Hisoka..." Tsuzuki again... Oh Kami, I can't take this! I don not wish to see Hisoka sad or angry as much as I don't want to see that in Tsuzuki or cheery Watari. They saw us kiss and I... I feel guilty and... evil for doing so, or rather, letting it happen. I wish I could crawl up and die.  
  
"We need to get on with our mission. Come on, we have all the... facts we need." Hisoka says and he draws a shaky breath. I nod and Tsuzuki rise from his seat next to me and he looks sad again. I make my way out of the bed and look for my clothes. They're there on the chair next to the bed. I dress myself and fix on my glasses, pushing them up with my usual gesture as I turn to them. This will be a hard mission.  
  
*****  
  
The four shinnigamis walked the streets of Kyoto, their minds on standby for anything. It was night and the city was beautifully illuminated by a million lights and the billions of stars in the sky along with the moon, a blue moon.  
  
The blue moon is a moon of magic, they say. During the light of the blue moon, magic is best worked. And a blue light was what cast shadows on the ground in places without human made light. It was in this light that the blood would stain the ground red and another severed body fall to it with a loud 'thud'. Soon the sound of a knife carving into flesh could be heard along with a young man's voice whispering the strange word. "Soh..." the sound of cutting flesh seized and steps could be heard walking away...  
  
"Two more to go... you are too late 'friend' Watari Yataka-san, I will call forth the God and I will have my revenge for my father and sister's death against all. All who've ever stood in my path and all who'll ever stand in my path!" Himura's shout echoed through the street, sounding a hundred times stronger then intended.  
  
The boy left the scene, walking through the blood staining the broken black asphalt. His pail hands trembled as he clutched a huge medieval sword closer to his chest. Its blade covered in the blood of its latest victim. Slowly the blood was sucked into the blade and the sword was clean once again.  
  
::Two more, Himura... Just two more, boy.:: as the voice entered his mind Himura gasped sharply. He had never heard a voice like this before. It was silken and so manly, it sent a shiver of anticipation down his spine. This was the voice of Omega, it had to be.  
  
"Omega..?" the boy whispered, his words coming in puffs of mist.  
  
::Yes. You must hurry, there are coming some who might be able to stop you.::  
  
"Yes I know, someone named Watari Yutaka, my 'friend', told me to stop your summoning. But... Are there more?" Himura turned a corner and continued down the dark streets.  
  
::Oh yes, three more, four all in all with your friend. They are shinnigamis , they will stop you no matter what it they find you, so you must hurry.:: Himura felt the voice leave his mind and he came face to face with a young around his twenties. He had dark chocolate hair and violet eyes.  
  
"Himura!?" the man gasped and took a step away, he reached inside his trench coat and pulled out a ofuda. Himura stared at the man for a long while before snapping angrily.  
  
"Who are you, how do you know my name!?" Himura rose his sword with a frightening ease for such a skinny boy.  
  
"I'm Tsuzuki Asato, I've come to stop you. Please stop the summoning, you don't know what kind of person Omega really is. I... I don't want you or anyone else to get hurt so please lower that sword." Tsuzuki waved his hand with a gesture of giving him the sword.  
  
"Never!" Himura cried and with lightning speed he attacked the shocked Tsuzuki. The blade slashed the shinnigami over the chest, tearing up a deep gash across his chest, breaking through his ribcage, crushing his bones.  
  
Tsuzuki fell screaming to the ground, blood pooled around his trembling body, he hadn't really thought of Himura having a huge sword to attack him with. He swa Himura's feet run past his vision, 'Why did I leave the others..?' Was the last thing he thought before it went black.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
*****  
  
Oki, so this chapter was confusing, ne? It was confusing for me to write ^_^;;. But I'm starting to figure out how this is going to end. ^_^;;  
  
Oki, about Tsuzuki showing up... he went ahead of the others (For some yet unknown reason.) yeah yeah, anyway. And he just happened upon Himura. And we all know how that went! ^_^...  
  
Until next chapter, have a nice day.  
  
~/BlueRaven\~ 


	7. Chapter Seven

Suteki Da Ne: Isn't it wonderful  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
By BlueRaven  
  
A/n: oki the weird story that is ending up exactly as I intended for once is now going to continue! ^_^ POV warning oki...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Tsuzuki woke up in the hospital-wing. The first thing he saw was the white ceiling in the resting room.  
  
What he saw as he looked around was Hisoka sleeping in a chair next to the window his arms around his legs and his head resting against his knees.  
  
He looks peaceful, Tsuzuki thought and smiled softly.  
  
A dull pain from his chest made Tsuzuki flinch slightly. "What happened..? oh yeah, Himura attacked me..." Tsuzuki turned his gaze away from the sleeping beauty and continued his survey of the white painted room.  
  
On the opposite side from Hisoka sat Watari, snoozing away sitting in a chair against the wall. Tsuzuki's smile widened as he saw the scientist and his pet owl. The owl was asleep as well and had perked herself on Watari's left shoulder.  
  
"Oh, Watari..." Tsuzuki murmured and shook his head causing a flash of pain exploding at his damaged chest. What was this!? Sure a shinnigami could be hurt but this..? The pain increased as he tensed by the first wave of pain, and so he tried desperately to bite back a cry.  
  
"Mgh... Itai..." he whispered and clenched his teeth. This hurt so much... what was wrong?  
  
Suddenly he was startled as to hear the door open, he stared at it as if whoever it was were going to kill him as soon as he/she came through it.  
  
"Watari-kun, Kurosaki-kun, how is...he..?" Tatsumi trailed off as he met the startled eyes of his beloved. He stopped in his tracks and just stared at Tsuzuki. Soon the spell was broken by a mumbling, "Wha..? What, I'm not asleep..." and a wide awake Watari.  
  
"Tatsumi... TSUZUKI!!? You're awake now!?" Watari's cry roused the sleeping Hisoka who turned his cold green eyes to the three of them glaring daggers in a very How-dare-they-wake-me kind of way. But that look faded as he saw that Tsuzuki was up.  
  
"You're all right! What happened?"  
  
"I... um... I got slashed by a huge sword that Himura was carrying. He attacked me, I didn't even notice before I was lying on the ground, bleeding... Then I passed out, what happened then?" Tsuzuki met his young partner's eyes and saw as Hisoka lowered his sight without answering.  
  
"We found you unconscious in the street, you had lost alot of blood. Your wound was caused by a magic sword and you will take two days to become fully healed. Anyway, Kurosaki-kun... fainted and we, Watari and I, had to take you both back to Meifu. You are heavy, Tsuzuki." Tatsumi gave Tsuzuki his usual protective smile, and glanced over at Hisoka who's face turned slightly pink.  
  
"Oh, Tsu-chan, that Himura guy, he killed one more guy after he attacked you which means he only has one left before Omega is called." Watari said gravely, his whole being set on 'serious-mode'. Tatsumi nodded.  
  
"That was last night, you still have to heal... but... we need you and your shikigamis powers to be able to stop Himura and if we're unlucky... Omega himself." Tatsumi continued and met Tsuzuki's gaze. "You understand don't you, Tsuzuki?" The injured shinnigami nodded and, shifted his gaze to Hisoka who only watched them in silence.  
  
"I will be fine, Hisoka." Tsuzuki said after staring at his partner for a long time and smiled.  
  
Hisoka didn't answer he only nodded and tried not to look all too worried. His usual stoic visage soon settled in on his features which caused Tsuzuki to stop worrying himself over the boy.  
  
The four shinnigamis agreed on great caution when it came to Himura, and that Tsuzuki who still was healing would be extra careful something that both Hisoka and Tatsumi seemed to take as an impossibility. And soon they left Meifu.  
  
*****  
  
Pink eyes illuminated by strange light opened as a scent and the sound of soft footsteps entered the chamber belonging to Omega.  
  
Ping met covered red and Omega smiled, his beautiful lips parting showing his fanged teethes.  
  
"My Koibito... My Touda..." he whispered and extended his right hand as far as the chains would let him. "Come,... Come to me, my love..." Omega's silken voice called and his sakura eyes pleaded with such hidden need.  
  
"No. I've come to speak to you. Not..." Touda trailed off and looked away. He crossed his arms over his chest, his belted boots scraped the ground as he shifted. "You know why I've come! Why don't you stop your summoning!? You were the one who asked me to lock you away and to... to forget!"  
  
Omega's smile vanished, and an unreadable expression settled on his finely shaped features. Pink eyes traced over the form before him. Touda, his Hell Serpent, was changed. His calmed by that mechanical thing on his head which covered his red eyes.  
  
"Change... never. Never did I believe you would change, my dear killer of both friend and foe. My Koibito..." Omega said and his eyes widened and looked about as if he was hearing something.  
  
"Oh, listen! Hear that voice full of thoughts of vengeance, oh sweet voice, how I long to join you and aid you. Can you hear him, Koibito, do you hear that voice? How bloodthirsty it is, do you?" Omega's voice was that of a madman, his eyes darted here and there, sometimes settling on Touda only to drift away again, his face was split in two by his mad smile.  
  
Touda calmly watched as the ecstatic call was washing over his ex-lover's mind. A call was like an orgasm, it set your mind in a joy for a fight, at least thus was the case with himself and Omega.  
  
The moment passed, and pink was once again back to normal locking with covered red once more. "Lovely..." Omega whispered and licked his lips, which was stained red with blood!  
  
"How..?" Touda took a step back away from the disturbing sight. he ought to be used to it by now but he wasn't.  
  
"There is only one more left, then I will be called. My sword let me taste some of the blood I will bathe in, in a day or two... Sweet, dearest, Koibito, will you join me? Will your master summon you to fight me? Will you try and kill me?" Touda blinked then he nodded gravely. Yes if Tsuzuki called him he would come, and if he ordered him to kill Omega... he would, because it was... Tsuzuki who ordered it.  
  
"Yes, Omega. I will if Tsuzuki calls me." Touda's voice was steady as was his gaze as he said this. Omega's visage turned serious and thoughtful for a while before he started smiling as if a great idea struck him.  
  
"Then... I just have to kill this... Tsuzuki, and I know just the way..." Omega laughed, the sound echoing through the camber, Touda stared. Omega would kill... Tsuzuki!?  
  
"NO!! I won't let you do that. If you even try to harm him I will destroy you once and for all, even if he does not call me I will seek you out and kill you, remember that, dear Omega." Touda could feel himself trembling with rage, he would not let any harm come to his master, ever!  
  
Omega only watched Touda with a strange smile on his face. The pink eyes drifted close as he let his voice enter the mind of the boy who was calling him. ::I will soon be with you, boy... Our battle shall be splendid!::  
  
"Maybe..." Omega spoke to Touda. "I won't do a thing to your master, who knows, Touda, no one does."  
  
Suddenly the chamber trembled by the loud call of a voice and the sound of a word being spoken. "REN!!" it was complete, the spell was finished. Omega was called.  
  
Light surrounded Omega's form, he felt it more then saw it and he felt the grip of the chains release him, and placed in his free hands was his sword drenched in the blood of the last victim. Oh how wonderful. The light grew stronger along with the thundering echo of the last word, until everything disappeared and Touda was left in complete heavy silence.  
  
Touda extended a trembling hand towards the place where his ex-lover had stood only moments before. He took a shaky breath and cried, "OMEGA!!"  
  
*****  
  
"What is that!?" Watari cried as a light blinded him. The place all around Himura seemed to dwell in a storm, with the boy in its calm centre, only his red hair waved slightly and glittering ki surrounded him as he rose his arms, sword in hand, towards the blue moon.  
  
"Omega... H-he's coming, Tsuzuki!!" Tatsumi's voice held panic, and Hisoka only some meters away from the secretary felt the dread emitting from his superior. Tatsumi turned to Tsuzuki and grabbed hold of the younger shinnigami's hand.  
  
"I... can feel him, his joy! Tsuzuki... he's inside me!?" the usual calm and confident blue eyes of Tatsumi was wide and panicked as he stared at Tsuzuki with his hands gripping hard at Tsuzuki's hand.  
  
Tsuzuki's eyes shone with worry for his former partner, he was frightened too. It was always Tatsumi who were the strong one, and now... Tsuzuki had to take on that role.  
  
"Tsuzuki what does he mean by that!?" Watari's shout brought the musing Tsuzuki back to reality.  
  
"What!?" he said and blinked. Tatsumi calmed himself down, he released his hold on Tsuzuki's hands and turned to the worried scientist, his blue eyes cold as ice.  
  
"I do not wish you to know, Watari-kun." He said coldly, letting his gaze travel over to Hisoka who flinched by the mingle of emotions bombarding his mind from the secretary. "Is that clear? Stop asking me or Tsuzuki about it!!" the last sentence was a shout, Tatsumi threw his hands up , clutching his head and then he screamed.  
  
*****  
  
It feels like fire in my veins. Liquid fire, it holds no pain. I can feel it in me, around me. It's him, my God, Omega. He's coming for me to be my vengeance upon all who've ever hurt me and those I love.  
  
My God of Death.  
  
Omega come to me, rise and cleanse the world. Kill all, and start with them. Those shinnigami's who wished to see you still locked away and un- called.  
  
Will you be my friend? Omega, I've given you all I have and some. I would gladly give you the rest of my already dying soul.  
  
COME!!  
  
::I'm coming, boy!::  
  
His voice... I can hear it! Yes, you're coming to me. Yes!!  
  
::I'm soon by your side, young one, I'll kill for you!::  
  
"Oh Kami-sama... yes come Omega!" I cry and rise his sword high into the air, I can see the five pointed star settle on the ground around me along with the one hundred and thirty-three signs for every sacrifice shining like blood set on fire. I feel power snake its way up around my body and before me, rising through the earth, is a figure of a man.  
  
the figure is only a three-dimensional shadow at first, but soon I can make out the contours of his muscles and see the colour of his hair.  
  
He turn to me, clothes materialising as he does and soon he's wearing a black robe with belts and golden jewellery. On his right middle finger he wars a claw-like ring that follows the whole finger. His body is perfect! I lock eyes with him for the first time, Oh Kami, what eyes! Sakura-coloured, and his hair is red like the blood of his sacrifices.  
  
"My God..." I hear myself whisper and I fall... and fall, until two strong black-dressed arms catch me in their embrace.  
  
"Himura, my strong minded boy, rest. I will take care of everything now. Do not worry, you'll have your revenge on the one who killed your family..." I hear his whisper huskily into my ear and I feel him place me gently on the ground and there... I fall asleep...  
  
*****  
  
Omega gently placed the boy down, then rose and turned to the four shinnigamis just as Tatsumi screamed, inside he could feel a sting of sharp pain and so he stumbled.  
  
Trembling he rose his hand to his chest as another sting was felt.  
  
"What the..!?" his eyes flashed up and he stared wildly towards Tatsumi and the worried Tsuzuki who was embracing Tatsumi who's agonising scream echoed all around. What was this... a connection? If so then this was the first time ever it had let him feel any pain.  
  
Omega threw his head back and laughed madly. This was wonderful, the pain he felt was lovely. He loved it, wanted, no, needed more of it.  
  
He took another step closer to the shinnigamis, and another. For every step closer the pain increased along with Tatsumi's cries. The shinnigami was crying, his tears flowing down his cheeks, such a lovely sight.  
  
Soon the shinnigami stopped screaming and only whimpered softly, his body limp in Tsuzuki's arms. Hisoka, being an emphath, had fainted by the enormous emotion from Tatsumi. Watari sat beside him on the ground, his eyes on his two friends.  
  
"What the hell happened between the three of you, Tsuzuki!? What did Omega do to Tatsumi!?" Tsuzuki met the eyes of Watari, but before he got to answer he felt Tatsumi ripped from his embrace.  
  
Turning he saw Omega holding the staring Tatsumi close to his body (a/n: if you are wondering, Tatsumi is paralysed at the moment by the close contact of him and Omega (the same thing that's causing the pain?) That's right...). The shadow user breathed irregularly as if he had hard to breathe. His staring eyes locked with Tsuzuki.  
  
"You know... I spoke to my Koibito before I came here... and he was changed." Omega's voice was cold, his smile vanished, he was looking directly at Tsuzuki, while he let his claw-ringed finger trace over Tatsumi's cheek. "You were the one who changed him. You took away the man I loved, so therefor... I will take the one you love." Omega smiled evilly and the clawed finger cut a small cut on Tatsumi's cheek, he didn't even flinch.  
  
Watari stared at the scene. His hair was a mess and his white lab-coat had slipped off one of his shoulders. What was Omega talking about? Had Touda spoken to him? He heard the last sentence and froze. Could Omega speak about what he thought he was? If so... Tatsumi...  
  
"Tsuzuki!! Call your shikigamis!!" Watari cried but Tsuzuki didn't move.  
  
Tsuzuki stared into Tatsumi's blue eyes, his former partner only stared back as Omega continued.  
  
"Do you want to know what he thinks of you, little shinnigami?" Tsuzuki shook his head but Omega ignored him. "He has loved you since he first came to Meifu, he has dreams about you where he takes you over and over. He wishes he was Hisoka so he had your heart... He even wished he was Muraki so that he would be able to touch you without feeling guilt!"  
  
"No..." Tsuzuki shook his head, and saw tears gather into Tatsumi's lovely ocean eyes. Still his former partner remained silent.  
  
"Oh yes, and in his dreams you always tell him how much you love him... sometimes he even takes you against your will and he loves it!!"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"Ha haha, Oh yes! Do you know what he wished when I invited you to play with him when I fucked his ass? He wished to fuck you as I was still taking him. Isn't that nice..?" Omega tightened his hold on Tatsumi, pressing him closer to his body.  
  
Tsuzuki saw the tears fall and his former partner hanged his head, refusing to meet his eyes. Softly Tatsumi spoke. "I... I'm sorry, Tsuzuki... Forgive me..." a small graced Tatsumi's features.  
  
"Say, Tsuzuki... Did you ever have your precious Hisoka?" Omega's words made Tatsumi flinch and meet Tsuzuki's eyes again. Tsuzuki didn't answer, his mind racing back to the time after the Kyoto mission... Oh yes he had had him all right.  
  
Omega leaned his head closer to Tatsumi, looking at Tsuzuki. "Do you see this Tatsumi-san..?" he said. Tatsumi's eyes widened as Omega let the thoughts he snatched from Tsuzuki flood into his mind.  
  
"Tsu... zuki... I'm so... stupid... just so stupid..." Tatsumi trailed off, he felt Omega turn him around so that he faced the shiki. His body was still numb all over.  
  
"No you're not stupid for loving him, but for not taking him when you had your chance, sweet one. He loves you now, don't you see..? that is why you have to... die."  
  
"WHAT!!?" Watari stared at them, Tsuzuki sat on the ground staring as if struck by lightning, and Tatsumi was held in Omega's embrace, with closed eyes. He looked so broken. "You can't, I won't let--!!" Watari was cut off by Tatsumi's agonising cry and then silence as Omega's sword seemed to had materialised out of thin air and then been thrust through Tatsumi's abdomen stopping not an inch from Tsuzuki's eyes.  
  
"...N... no... n... o..." Watari trembled violently and watched as Omega pulled out his sword and released his hold on the very still body of Tatsumi, he pushed it towards Tsuzuki who caught it still staring off into space. Slowly Tsuzuki's eyes fell on the body in his arms and they widened in pure and utter horror.  
  
"T...a..." he broke off in a scream. A scream of both body and spirit. Omega only smiled and disappeared, taking the unconscious Himura with him.  
  
*****  
  
Tsuzuki clutched Tatsumi's body tightly, his clothes was drenched in his former partner's blood, the wound inflicted by the magical weapon had been fatal. The amethyst-eyed shinnigami was frighteningly quiet and Hisoka, who had regained consciousness, could only feel emptiness inside his partner.  
  
Watari had retold the story with a trembling, stammering, voice and with tears streaming down his face. Hisoka was too shocked to shed tears or feel anything yet. It was so unreal, and he was afraid too, for Tsuzuki's sake. As Watari had told him, Tatsumi was killed because Tsuzuki had changed and 'killed' the old Touda. That really made Tatsumi's death... Tsuzuki's fault. It was like the whole Kyoto incident all over again, only this time it wasn't a stranger's death but the death of a dear friend.  
  
"Hisoka..?" Tsuzuki's voice startled the eternal teen and so he only stared at his partner before he answered.  
  
"Aa..."  
  
"Tatsumi... he really loved me..." Tsuzuki trailed off and bit his lower lip and shut his eyes tightly to stop the tears from falling and from screaming again. He buried his face in Tatsumi's hair and cried miserably.  
  
Watari saw Tsuzuki start to cry again so he walked over to his friend and embraced him from behind crying his eyes out into Tsuzuki's back.  
  
Hisoka watched them, it was weird, but somehow he couldn't seem to get it, to comprehend what had really happened, because, for some reason... he didn't really thing Tatsumi was dead. Turning away from the sad sight he saw a small fire left from the havoc the magic storm had caused and a idea struck him.  
  
The Earl in the House of Candles!! As soon as the thought struck him he dashed off, not really sure what he wanted to find.  
  
*****  
  
Hisoka knocked gently on the door into the study where he had been told he could find the Earl.  
  
"Enter!" he heard a muffled reply through the door, and so he did.  
  
"Hakushaku-sama... I've a favour to ask of you." He said as soon as he entered the study with books and candles everywhere. The floating mask and gloves he knew as the Earl sat behind his desk and had his hands braided in front of his 'face'.  
  
"Oh, Kurosaki Hisoka-chan, you have a favour to ask you say, what is it?" the Earl said softly and tilted his head to the side, giving the impression to be smiling.  
  
"Tatsumi... died. I would like to see his shinnigami-life candle and his death list..." Hisoka watched the Earl a long time before the invisible man replied.  
  
"Why should I let you do that?" he asked and watched Hisoka flinch.  
  
"Be... Because I don't think he's dead. And because if he is alive, but dying, then we have to save him... If not for his sake then for Tsuzuki's sake... He might try to pull something like Kyoto again..." Hisoka trailed off and the room settled to silence again. After a small eternity, the Earl rose from his seat and beckoned for Hisoka to follow him and so he did.  
  
They exited the study and walked down the corridor.  
  
"Say, Hisoka-chan, why do you still think Tatsumi's still alive?" the Earl asked. Hisoka blinked.  
  
"Um... I just know, somehow, I know... and I think I know how to stop Omega too..." Hisoka answered and frowned slightly.  
  
"I just know..."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
*****  
  
AARRRGGHH!!! I killed Tatsumi!! But don't worry he'll come back somehow! (I hope so...) Me too... The Evil Plot-bunny has struck again! ;_; I'll fix it I promise ^_^;;...  
  
~/BlueRaven\~ 


	8. Chapter Eight

Suteki Da Ne: Isn't it wonderful  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
By BlueRaven  
  
WARNING: Yaoi/Shounen-ai and violence, death much more....  
  
A/n: I'm getting worried about this story, I mean, t write this at night (On paper) and when I read it the day after its like reading someone else's story!! It's fun sometimes but the story take a life of it's own this way... Like what happened in the last chapter..  
  
Anyway on with the chapter!!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Tsuzuki sat crawled up on the floor of the room in which they had placed the body of Tatsumi. Since his words to his partner Tsuzuki hadn't spoken a word to anyone. The doctors had all pronounced Tatsumi dead, there had been some nurses there who had stripped the deceased of all his belongings and placed it all in a box which they in turn had carefully placed next to Tsuzuki and left the room.  
  
No one had dared to speak to Tsuzuki since he had arrived in Meifu carrying Tatsumi's body in his arms. Not even Konoue had had the courage to speak to his most powerful shinnigami, in fear of Tsuzuki loosing that ire calm that rested over him. The poor Watari was in mental shock, he had stopped crying and now he only stared into space in his office, frustrating his tiny pet owl, 003.  
  
Soon night settled in Meifu and most left for home, feeling down about the loss of their superior.  
  
When the last nurse had left, Tsuzuki rose from his corner and stumbled over to Tatsumi's side. The body was covered by a white sheet, naked and cold underneath that cover. A trembling hand grabbed hold of the sheet, staying there for awhile only holding the fabric tightly. Then slowly, Tsuzuki pulled off the cover off of his friend, discarding it on the floor.  
  
At first his eyes was kept closed as his hand went up and hovered above Tatsumi's cold still chest. Without touching the body beneath his hand Tsuzuki opened his eyes and looked at Tatsumi's body.  
  
It was pale and perfect in every way except for the ugly fatal wound in the shadow user's abdomen.  
  
"Tat... su...mi..." Tsuzuki whispered and felt his tears fall down his cheeks. Slowly he leaned over the still form of his ex-partner and placed a tender kiss on the slightly blue lips of his dearest friend.  
  
"I'll avenge you!" Tsuzuki said with determination, he let his head rest on the still chest of Tatsumi, letting his tears fall unto the cold flesh. "I will kill Omega! I'll kill him for you, my beloved friend. I promise you." Tsuzuki rose to his feet, gave Tatsumi's body a last glance before he covered it again with the white sheet.  
  
*****  
  
"So... I was right!" Hisoka declared. The Death-list had not recorded any death of a shinnigami and Tatsumi's tall shinnigami life-candle still burned bright.  
  
"Yes it seems so, what happened anyway... I know of the mission to stop some boy, but what's really going on?" the Earl's deep voice sounded worried and curious at the same time. Hisoka shook his head and closed his emerald eyes.  
  
"I don't know for sure either. I thought I did but... The one who know is Tsuzuki... he was with Omega and Tatsumi when Omega made me and Watari leave... He's been there the whole time along with Tatsumi... Watari told me how Omega 'killed' Tatsumi while speaking about Tsuzuki taking away Touda from him. I didn't really get it..." Hisoka trailed off and turned to the Earl watching as the mask floated closer to him, stopping some steps away.  
  
"You were jealous of them, weren't you?" the Earl asked and saw the eternal teen turn crimson with embarrassment and rage.  
  
"No! If Tsuzuki's happy then I'm fine!!" He cried and turned away, pouting. He felt a hand being placed on his shoulder giving him a reassuring squeeze. "I do not believe you, but it's fine. You have to tell Tsuzuki about Tatsumi and inform Konoue-dono as well, so that they don't do anything foolish to Tatsumi. Go now and hurry, Omega will soon begin his rampage." The Earl stepped away and beckoned for Hisoka to leave. The boy smiled and nodded then hurried away.  
  
"Good luck, young one, keep our dear Tsuzuki safe and in one piece." He whispered and watched the wavering candle of his dearest shiki summoning shinnigami.  
  
"Hurry, Please."  
  
*****  
  
Hisoka knocked on the door to Watari's lab where one of his co-workers had said that he could find Konoue. The elderly shinnigami was the one who answered the door, blinking as he noticed it was Hisoka.  
  
"Kurosaki-kun? Um, come in..." he moved out of the way and Hisoka entered, walking over to Watari's side and placed a hand on the other's shoulder only to snap it back as fast. Watari felt such anguish it hurt the empath.  
  
"Kurosaki-kun what is it?" Konoue said and turned to Hisoka, he had not seen the youngest shinnigami snap his hand away from Watari. "You should be at Tsuzuki's side at a time like this, where have you been? Watari said something about you leaving." Konoue bade Hisoka to take a seat on the three-seated sofa (Watari's bed most of the time ^.^;;), opposite of the chair which Konoue had taken for his own.  
  
"Yes... I went to the House of Candles and spoke to the Earl. I had a... feeling. So I asked him to show me Tatsumi's shinnigami life-candle and the Death-list." Hisoka paused and took a deep breath, his eyes fixed on Watari who still stared off into space.  
  
"Yes..?" Konoue urged Hisoka to continue.  
  
"Oh, yes... I saw it and Tatsumi's candle is still burning strong and the Death-list has recorded no death of any shinnigami for a long time. Which means..."  
  
"Tatsumi is alive?!" Watari's cry startled both Hisoka and Konoue who jumped. Before any of them got to answer the scientist he was out the door running towards the room where they kept Tatsumi's body.  
  
Hisoka and Konoue followed closely behind, and they entered the room just as Watari ripped the sheet off of the supposedly dead man.  
  
Watari grabbed a hold of Tatsumi's shoulders and shook him violently. "Tatsumi!" Watari sank to his knees, sobbing uncontrollably, Tatsumi's hand in his, as it leaned over the edge of the bed, along with the upper part of Tatsumi's body.  
  
"Why..? Why do you... think that?" Watari pressed forth from between his sobs.  
  
"What..?" Hisoka entered the room fully with Konoue after him, staring at the odd position of Tatsumi's naked body.  
  
"You say he's alive!? Well I, like all who have knows some degree of medicine, say he's dead, gone, seized to be!! There is no pulse, no breath, no noting, Tatsumi's dead!!" Watari cried and bent his head.  
  
"He's alive, Watari... the candles don't lie. I think Omega made us believe otherwise, somehow." Hisoka said and knelt by the miserable scientist.  
  
"Why would he do that..?" Watari asked and looked at Hisoka with teary eyes hidden behind his messy hair and tear-stained glasses. Konoue tenderly placed the sheet back on Tatsumi for decency's sake.  
  
"To get to Tsuzuki... If I figured this right, he expects Tsuzuki to seep revenge, and alone Tsuzuki WILL lose. When it's to late for Tsuzuki he will tell him about Tatsumi being alive, that will break Tsuzuki utterly... especially if he "accidentally" kills Himura... Waste of human life, you all know how he is..." Hisoka said, not at all in a down manner but full of concern. Konoue and Watari both agreed on that, Tsuzuki become guilty and might even loose it again as in Kyoto.  
  
"Where is Tsuzuki anyway?" Hisoka asked suddenly and both of the older men froze. Hisoka feeling the dread from them immediately understood what that meant.  
  
"Kuso!!" he swore and turned on his heel and ran out of the room. Watari followed him with his golden eyes, slowly a sad smile settled on his features.  
  
"Boss, please watch over Tatsumi, if he does wake up as Hisoka say he will, then tell him that we're kicking Omega's ass!" with that said Watari released his hold of Tatsumi's hand and left as well.  
  
*****  
  
"Himura, wake up my strong boy." The teen slowly opened his eyes and met the pink ones of Omega. His face turned crimson by the fact that Omega was leaning over him, the shiki was on all fours over Himura's body. The mere thought made Himura excited in a way that he didn't believe he could be.  
  
"O-Omega what are yo--!!" Himura was cut short by Omega's hands gripping his groin. Omega chuckled as he felt a hardness there.  
  
"Oh my, boy, is that for me?" he teased and let his hand rub against the boy's pants, draining a groan from Himura.  
  
"Heh, I guess it is..." Omega said thoughtfully and let his hand snake its way into Himura's pants while he leaned down and captured Himura's mouth with his own.  
  
This was fun, Omega thought and pumped the member he held, rhythmically. Himura moaned loudly into the kiss, his hands clutching the sheets of the bed he was lying in.  
  
Soon Himura stiffened and his breath caught, on his face showed a picture that could have been pain locked in a silent scream. And he came, spilling himself over both of them.  
  
"Ahh... Oh..." Himura breathed as it felt like he was in heaven, he saw Omega smile at him with a glint in his eyes. Omega rose his semen covered hand and licked his fingers. Himura stared in a mixture of disgust and wonder.  
  
"Mmhh... salty... you taste wonderful, sweet boy..." Omega said and leaned down and let his lips trail Himura's lips then he captured those lips.  
  
Himura could taste himself in that kiss. It was... disturbingly hot, somehow... Soon they parted and Omega rose from the bed and changed his clothing by the wave of his hand.  
  
"Shall we start? I want to taste blood now, Himura-sama." Omega spoke as he stared out the window smiling with a evil smile.  
  
"Uh... Uh... Yes let's start..." Himura sat up and flung his legs over the side of the bed. Yes they should get on with it but... NO!! If he'd went through all that bloodshed and trouble to be able to kill all his tormentors then he would go through with it!  
  
The boy got changed into an outfit of black silk that Omega conjured up for him, and they left the place where Omega had brought them.  
  
Outside Himura saw that it was a huge European-styled mansion with large French windows. Where was he?  
  
"Shall I show you my true form?" Omega asked and looked at Himura, who nodded wide eyed.  
  
Turning away Omega's whole body started shining in a red light, a light that soon blinded Himura who brought his arms up to cover his eyes.  
  
When the light disappeared again and he peered trough his fingers towards Omega he was met by a startling sight.  
  
Before Himura stood a tall figure with a red robe/cloak covering his entire figure reducing his face in shadow. In his hand the figure held Omega's sword. (a/n: think red clad Ring Wraith a la LotR ^_^)  
  
"Come master, tell me who to kill first." Himura walked up to Omega and stared into the blackness that made up the figure's head.  
  
"The first you're going to kill... Is me."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
*****  
  
Ta DA DAA!! A cliff-hanger!! Again... hehehe... I saved Tatsumi-san ^_^ well soon... Anyway, um, you'll have to see what's going to happen.  
  
Until next chapter! Have fun!! ^_^V  
  
~/BlueRaven\~ 


	9. Capter Nine

Suteki Da Ne: Isn't it wonderful  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
By BlueRaven  
  
A/n: Um... Strange story, that's all...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Tsuzuki leaned against a wall. His chest hurt him, sending waves of pain through his body crashing into his mind, causing his vision to blur slightly. He took deep breaths to try to calm himself and his physical pain.  
  
It kept him focused though... The physical pain kept his mind on the here and now and off the thought of Tatsumi's still body in that cold silent room, off the thought of him dead.  
  
Just as he had realised that he loved his dear friend in more ways then friendship, he was taken from him, for all eternity!! Tatsumi was gone forever. It wasn't until now that Tsuzuki really understood how much Tatsumi meant to him, sure Tatsumi was mean sometimes but he always cared and helped him.  
  
Tsuzuki cried again... his whole body shook with sobs. Tatsumi would never more cut his salary or make him share his sweets with everyone else, or try to teach him how to hold on to his money. Never ever again, if not...  
  
Tsuzuki straightened up and dried away his tears with a determined look in his eyes. Kill Omega... Hurt Omega by having Touda do it... then... have Touda kill his master so that Tsuzuki could join Tatsumi in whatever afterlife there would be after the afterlife.  
  
"I will join you, Tatsumi. Aishiteru!" Tsuzuki said and continued down the streets of Kyoto.  
  
*****  
  
Ocean-blue eyes opened suddenly and startled the man sitting beside him. Tatsumi took a breath, his first for a whole 24 hours. For a small eternity he only stared up at the ceiling without moving.  
  
"Tatsumi-kun..? You... You ARE alive!?" Kurosaki-kun was right!" Konoue watched as Tatsumi sat himself up, his left hand clutching the side of his head and the other his abdomen.  
  
"Tsuzuki... is going to kill Omega." Tatsumi whispered, draining a gasp from his superior. "He's going to call Touda to kill himself and Omega." Tatsumi turned to Konoue with cold blazing eyes.  
  
"I must stop him! If he kills Omega I will... Where are my things, I wish to get dressed." Konoue gaped and pointed towards the box in the corner where Tsuzuki had sat some hours before.  
  
As Tatsumi got himself dressed Konoue recovered from the shock and asked the question that first had surfaced in his mind as soon as Tatsumi had started speaking.  
  
"Um... Are you all right? How do you know of Tsuzuki? I mean he left before you... came back?" Konoue frowned at that, what would he call it? Something like this had never happened before...  
  
"Yes. I'm quite fine, thank you, if you are wondering what happened I can say that Omega shut my body down for 24 hours and locked my spirit away inside, believe it or not, Tsuzuki. I've heard his thoughts this whole time and know his feelings and plans... I have to show myself to him before he tries to kill Omega!" Tatsumi fixed his glasses on his nose and turned to Konoue giving the elderly shinnigami a smile. "Do not worry, I will have us ALL back in one piece..."  
  
"I sure hope so, I wouldn't like to have to tell EnMa-sama that I've lost three of my best shinnigamis in one mission."  
  
"Three..?" Tatsumi's smile vanished instantly.  
  
"Yes, three if Tsuzuki kills Omega, you die, and then we loose Tsuzuki forever to either madness or death and if that happens I'm pretty sure Hisoka is lost to us as well. You three are linked together by the chain of fate along with Watari, Himura and Omega." Konoue said and watched Tatsumi who was thinking with his hand over his face in his usual gesture.  
  
"I see... All right I will be leaving now, I WILL see you later." Tatsumi said after a while, turned and left the room.  
  
As soon as the shadow master came out into the corridor, he rose his hand to his mouth and stiffened a miserable cry, he was so afraid and angry. How could Tsuzuki do this? How could he!?  
  
Tatsumi continued down the corridor and entered his office. Walking up to his desk he picked up a pencil and a sheet of paper. And on it he wrote with neat Kanji a message for Hisoka and Watari.  
  
Placing the pen down again he conjured up a tiny white bird and fastened the tiny piece of paper on its leg and let it go out the window. "Find Hisoka and Watari, little one. Hurry." And away the bird flew.  
  
"Now I have to hurry. I have to stop him." Tatsumi said and ran out of his office. Ignoring the fact that in his way he knocked down his files, spreading papers all over the floor of his office.  
  
Turning a corner he ran straight into Terazuma and Wakaba. He just ran passed them without giving an excuse or any sign of even noticing that he had caused Terazuma to fall.  
  
"What the hell! Was that Tatsumi?!" the shinnigami asked as he sat up.  
  
"Um, I think so, but what... um, that is impossible, isn't it. He was killed?!" Wakaba looked towards where the figure of Tatsumi had disappeared.  
  
"What's going on, anyway?" she asked and turned back to Terazuma who now stood again. The male shinnigami only shook his head.  
  
"Their mission... it must be a hard one... I mean they have four of the top shinnigamis on this, so it have to be hard."  
  
"Yeah I guess... But that doesn't answer how Tatsumi is up and alive when he should be dead..." Wakaba said as the two started walking again.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
*****  
  
"Watari-san, hurry up! I know where Tsuzuki is!" Hisoka called as he ran ahead of the older shinnigami.  
  
"How do you know? Or rather, I don't care, just where is he?" Watari asked and followed the running teen. He barely noticed the white bird fluttering down towards them.  
  
"Oi, Bon! A message! Wait up!!" Hisoka skipped to a halt and walked back to Watari as the scientist took the piece of paper from the bird that had perked itself on Watari's shoulder.  
  
The golden haired shinnigami opened the paper and immediately recognised the neat kanji as Tatsumi's handwriting.  
  
"Tatsumi!" he stated and read the note out loud.  
  
"Watari, Kurosaki-kun, Please wait for me. I do not wish any of you harm, and Omega might hurt you to get to Tsuzuki. So please meet me where Omega was called and hurry, I know where Omega is. - Tatsumi Seiichiro."  
  
"You where right, Bon. We'll go see Tatsumi and stop Tsuzuki together, okay?" Watari said as he folded the note and placed it in his pocket.  
  
"All right but we have to hurry, Tsuzuki is... not all right at all..." Hisoka said and Watari nodded looking serious. They both hurried to the sight of the summoning.  
  
Once there they saw the musing Tatsumi stand in the place where he had been stabbed. Watari found that a bit disturbing, remembering the night before with a stone in his heart (a/n: A figure of speech in Sweden...).  
  
"Tatsumi... you're all right, what happened?" the scientist asked and saw the shadow master turn to him, slowly, his eyes ablaze with urgency and worry.  
  
"We have no time, Tsuzuki are planning on killing Omega and then commit suicide. We have to stop him!" both Hisoka and Watari stared at the furious shinnigami with wide eyes. Tatsumi was trembling as he tried desperately to remain calm. The feelings emitting from Tatsumi was anger, sorrow, pain, worry and fear, Hisoka could tell those apart but there was something more, something dark and alien.  
  
"We understand... I know where Tsuzuki are going." Hisoka said after shutting out Tatsumi's feelings as good as he could. His superior turned his icy blue eyes to him.  
  
"Where?" he asked, pushing his glasses back up again.  
  
"Here. He's going here... He's here any moment now." Hisoka answered and crossed his arms. Watari only stared and Tatsumi froze as a feeling of shock that was not his own came crashing down on his mind.  
  
*****  
  
"What!" the faceless figure of Omega spat at his master. Himura only stood there calm and relaxed, not at all intimidated by the imposing figure.  
  
"I want you to kill me, then kill those shinnigamis and destroy this city, set it in flames and reduce it to ruins." Himura answered calmly, closing his eyes with a tired expression. "When it's done you can do as you please."  
  
Omega watched the boy for a long time before he nodded. Sure he had expected to kill Himura, but without his approval. Now the boy was ASKING him to KILL him! "All right, as you wish, my master." He said and Himura rose his blue eyes and met Omega's.  
  
"Do it now, kill me please. I was the one who's to blame for my father's and sister's death. And I'm to blame for my mother's illness, please kill me and take this cursed city with me." A tear fell from those blue orbs and Omega dried it away with a tender gesture.  
  
"It shall be done." He said and rose his sword and swiftly he cut off Himura's head. The severed piece fell to the ground with a crushing sound, the body remained standing a while before it too fell to the ground.  
  
Omega looked down at Himura's face. On the lips of the boy a smile was locked for all eternity... slowly Omega turned back to his human form, to the form of the body he had stolen from his first caller, Santiago.  
  
With his mind he called out to the four shinnigamis, especially Tatsumi, whom he could feel through the connection between them.  
  
"Watch out, shinnigamis. I will follow my master's order even though he's no more..." he stopped and turned all his attention to Tatsumi so that only he would hear him.  
  
::Sweet one, I feel your hate towards me, calm yourself. I will ask of you a request. Will you hear it?:: Omega's mind fell silent as he waited for a reply, soon there came one.  
  
::What is it, what's the request?:: Omega felt the conflicting emotions inside the head of the shinnigami he had claimed.  
  
::Please get your beloved Tsuzuki to call Touda, my koibito. I wish to see the splendour of my beloved before I'm gone. Please.:: there was a long silence then came the reply.  
  
"You already have that one request answered, Tsuzuki plans on using Touda. Why do you do this, Omega? What is your problem, really? You aren't really evil, just... insane...:: Omega chuckled at that comment, it was true though.  
  
::Hm, yes. I am insane. But that, to be able to see the Touda I love... is the only thing I wish for.:: Omega answered and was met by the feeling of sorrow. Tatsumi felt such sorrow by what he said.  
  
*****  
  
Tatsumi rose his hand to his face covering the tear he felt running down his cheek. Hisoka watched him and knew. Inside his head Tatsumi could feel Omega come closer. It felt like having a string tied to your mind, and the further apart you were the more it pulled to come closer to the other end.  
  
"Tatsumi... What is it?" Watari's voice and hand on his shoulder startled Tatsumi back from his musing. He turned his overwhelmingly blue eyes to Watari and gave his frien a smile and then shook his head.  
  
"I'm fine... just worried... about this whole situation. Omega's coming." As soon as he said the he heard Hisoka cry, "Tsuzuki!!" and both the scientist and Tatsumi turned and looked towards where Hisoka pointed.  
  
There he stood. The amethyst eyed love of his life. Tatsumi took a stumbling step towards Tsuzuki, then he started running towards him with his angry tears streaming down his face. "Beloved Tsuzuki, you bakayaro!!" he cried and wrapped the staring, still, shinnigami in his arms.  
  
"Ta... Tatsumi?" Tsuzuki whispered softly and rose his hands and placed them on Tatsumi's back carefully, hesitantly, as if he wasn't sure of his own mind. " You...You're alive?! How?!" Tsuzuki pushed himself from his former partner and pulled up Tatsumi's shirt and suit-jacket (never minding Hisoka or Watari, who both blushed profusely) and stared at the still ugly wound healing, it was caused by the same weapon that had hurt his own chest after all.  
  
"It's healing... you're alive, you're not dead!! I... I..." Tsuzuki burst into tears, he wept against Tatsumi's chest, loudly. "Aishiteru, Seiichiro!! I love you so much, I can't live without you!" (a/n: SAAAAAAAP -__-) Tatsumi closed his eyes to keep himself from crying in joy. Finally, Tsuzuki finally told him! The nagging sensation in his mind became stronger, Omega was near and he didn't care! All that mattered was Tsuzuki and his love.  
  
Watari watched them, smiling sadly, those two really did love eachother... He felt his heart fall to the rock bottom of his hope and shatter in a million pieces, but he didn't mind because they were happy and then... so was he. Tearing his gaze away from the loving couple he noticed that Hisoka had already done so and was staring towards between two houses, his eyes big. Watari followed Hisoka's gaze and met pink eyes watching them in the shadows.  
  
It was Omega.  
  
"Omega." Hisoka stated and Tatsumi and Tsuzuki froze. Omega only smiled as he felt the mind of Tatsumi flood over with fear and... secret desire. The shiki's eyes travelled over the gathered shinnigamis, and locked on Tsuzuki.  
  
"You, please call my koibito..." Omega said, his voice sounding pleading. Tsuzuki stared at him, then he shook his head.  
  
"No..." Tsuzuki said sternly and looked at Tatsumi who was watching Omega.  
  
Suddenly Tatsumi moved in front of Tsuzuki. He rose his hand in a sign of protection. He took a deep breath and let his mind open for Omega's searching one. Hisoka's powerful mind caught the emotions and thoughts of his superior and gasped sharply.  
  
::Why... why do you wish... to die? If you die I will...:: Hisoka turned to Tatsumi with wide eyes. What did Tatsumi mean? Would he be hurt if Omega was?  
  
"Stupid shinnigami. Do you really believe that? That pain you felt through our connection was your own!" Omega crossed his arms over his chest and continued closer. His pink eyes fell on Hisoka, who flinched and then continued to Watari who only stared back.  
  
"What do you mean? I heard what Touda and Souryuu said to Tsuzuki..."  
  
"Souryuu and Touda! HA, you idiot! Of course they were worried because there has been shikigamis who've killed their lovers before... I'm not one of them." Omega now stood before Tatsumi whose whole body shook with the intensiveness of Omega's mind. Tatsumi stared at Omega with wide eyes, he felt Tsuzuki's hand on his shoulder and felt Watari and Hisoka's eyes on them all.  
  
"The pain that comes from you is the pain and fear of your jealousy and the fear of loosing you beloved Tsuzuki. Now call Touda!!" Omega yelled and shifted his angry gaze to Tsuzuki who silently nodded. Tsuzuki moved away from Tatsumi and gestured for him to step away.  
  
Tsuzuki met Omega's eyes and they stared at eachother for a long time before he spoke.  
  
"Why do you wish to die, or to kill?" Tsuzuki asked and noticed how Omega smiled evilly again.  
  
"I'm a killer, I like blood, needs it. And if I'm to die then I'm to die a violent death!!" Tsuzuki blinked then nodded again, satisfied. He rose his hands and started his summoning spell;  
  
\\Flames rising from the burning inferno. Descend from the heavens in the form of a serpent. Come at once. Touda!// (a/n: the fan-sub in YnM part thirteen, Kyoto arc.)  
  
Power rose all around, wiping around dust and pressed the three shinnigami's away.  
  
Omega watched the spectacle, smiling to himself full of anticipation. He would see Touda again in his true form, the form of the Hell Serpent, and to him that meant the world.  
  
The dust-cloud suddenly erupted upwards, it rose high until it parted revealing a huge snake like, bird-faced, beautiful shikigami, one of the Twelve Gods that protected Tsuzuki.  
  
Anyone who knew Touda's human form knew the eyes of the creature before them. They were red with a dark-red line around his pupils. It was a stunningly, frighteningly beautiful sight.  
  
Suddenly Touda's deep voice erupted from the creature before them. "Those born in the Chaos of Darkness are doomed to wander eternally through this Darkness!!" His normal greeting to those he rose to destroy erupted from him and he settled over and around his master, like a guardian from hell.  
  
"Tsuzuki, my master, what do you wish of me?" Touda asked and let his huge eyes wander over those present. They finally settled on Tsuzuki again, though his mind was on Omega. If Omega was there then that meant that Tsuzuki had mad his decision about fighting the shiki.  
  
"Kill him, kill Omega!" Tsuzuki called, his voice full venom. A sound Touda did not like in his gentle master. Touda shifted his gaze to his smiling ex- lover. Omega was to die... The thought saddened his heart but... it WAS Tsuzuki's ORDER and he would obey, whatever it might be.  
  
"As you wish Tsuzuki-sama." He said and his huge form rose into the air.  
  
Omega watched as Touda rose into the air. His beautiful serpent form slithering upwards as a snake trough water. Omega's smile widened, oh this would be a good fight.  
  
Without hesitation or further delay, Omega rose through the air until he was level with the face of the huge serpent's bird-like face.  
  
"Touda, my koibito, let's let this be a good fight. Let me die by your power." The redheaded shiki said and watched Touda.  
  
::Why do you wish me to kill you, Omega? I could lock you back up and visit you... Please tell me why!:: Touda's mind-voice asked as Omega started turning into his shiki form.  
  
::Because I am ill... I need a new body, or I will surely perish, and thus I wish to die a violent death! To die by your hand instead of the hand of quiet death. The call of Himura-sama was convenient and those shinnigamis a fun distraction before I could make your master call you.:: Omega was now in his shikigami form, his empty hood turned to Touda and the bloodstained sword in hand.  
  
This will be a real fight, Touda thought as Omega rose his sword and charged him. His serpentine body easily dodging and moving out of harms way. Omega only laughed madly.  
  
The fight went on like this a long while before Omega remembered his last promise to his master. He would kill the shinnigamis... Stopping abruptly in the middle of another attack he turned around and looked for the four shinnigamis he knew was there somewhere. Soon he detected Tatsumi's mind and as he thought the others was with him, all watching the fight.  
  
Oh sweet luck, he thought and without delay he attacked, sending dark balls of Black Demi magic hurling towards the shinnigami he had once claimed and taken.  
  
*****  
  
Tatsumi saw the Black Demi balls coming towards him, and he couldn't move. As if from far away he heard the call of his name by Hisoka and Watari. The black magic came closer.  
  
"Tatsumi!!" Tsuzuki cried and threw himself in front of the secretary, ofuda in hand. Tatsumi came out of his temporary paralysis and gasped loudly as the first black magic ball struck the barrier, and cracked it!  
  
"Tsuzu--!!" Tatsumi wasn't able to finish before another hit and reduced the barrier to shards, like crushed glass.  
  
All became quiet as Tatsumi, Hisoka Watari and Touda all watched in horror as the third Demi ball hit Tsuzuki dead on in an explosion of black light.  
  
*****  
  
In the house of candles, the Earl watched one flickering struggling candle suddenly brighten before it abruptly went out.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
*****  
  
GHE!! What am I doing!?!? ARRGHH!! DAMN ALL THOSE PLOT-BUNNIES!! WHHAAA!! *Runs off crying* Tsu~~zu~~Ki~~i!! *sob* 


	10. Chapter Ten

Suteki Da Ne: Isn't it wonderful  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
By BlueRaven  
  
A/n: ARRGGH!! That's all. I must say that he characters are out of character... Well at least now, but I'll change that for the last chapter, that's not the next chapter but the one after that ^_^.... well enjoy...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
There was not a trace, not a single trace of Tsuzuki. Where he had stood was now only a huge blackened crater.  
  
Tatsumi who stared at the crater in horror could feel the victorious joy from Omega's mind. The shiki was laughing madly from up in the air. The shadow tamer felt such hatred rise in him like no other before, along with such intense sorrow. Shifting his gaze upward he noticed Touda... and that the shiki was back in his human form, staring as intently at the crater as he himself had a moment ago.  
  
Behind him he heard Hisoka's hysterical crying for the loss of his partner and beloved, whose name he called over and over with such anger and grief. Watari only embraced Hisoka in silence... he was too quiet.  
  
Omega turned to his former lover and gave Touda a triumphant smile. When he noticed Touda's wide covered red eyes and the intense feeling of disbelief and hate emitting from the Hell Serpent, the smile disappeared.  
  
Could Touda have really cared about his master? Omega wondered and continued watching the very still shikigami.  
  
Suddenly Touda rose his gaze to Omega, his eyes ablaze with hate. And suddenly Omega could feel Tatsumi raise from the ground into the air, stopping behind him.  
  
"I will never forgive you for that, Omega. Tsuzuki was my master, but most importantly he was my friend... And you... You KILLED HIM!!" Touda shouted and waved his fist in front of his face. "I told you that I would kill you if anything happened to my Master! And I tend to keep my promises!"  
  
"As do I, koibito, as do I..." Omega whispered and let his mind search Tatsumi's, but he was met by a barrier. A barrier made of hate which he could not penetrate.  
  
"Try all you like Omega. You will not get through my barrier." Tatsumi said, his voice deadly calm. Omega turned to Tatsumi wide eyed. How was it possible? How could this shinnigami set up a barrier against his mind, that was not possible!  
  
"H-how?"  
  
"You told me that it was my own pain, did you not? Well, I've lived with it for so long and therefore I can ignore it and use it against you. Therefore you will not get through this." Tatsumi answered calmly, his whole being emitted authority. 'This man is not who I thought he was!' Omega thought and realised that he would have to fight the shadow master as well as Touda. This could not be happening! He wanted Touda and no other to kill him.  
  
"WRRAAAGHH!! How dare you stand in my way!? You with your shadows!? How da- GHU!!" Omega was cut off by a shadow, sharp as a raiser-blade, pierce through his chest. Tatsumi was truly fed up with courtesies and honourable fighting, Omega did not deserve any of that anyway.  
  
The redhead shiki plummeted to the ground far below, crashing into it with a nasty sound. Touda looked at Tatsumi wide eyed. The shinnigami was fuming.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Kill him!!" Tatsumi called to Touda and glared at him with tears of pure anger streaming down his pale cheeps. Without hesitating, Touda turned back to his serpent form and the huge creature dove for its pray.  
  
*****  
  
Omega tried to rise, but was met by intense pain. Damn that shinnigami!! He thought and coughed up blood. His poisonous blood that could kill anyone that wasn't poisoned by the gas in his cave. It hadn't always been that way... Before he decided to get himself locked away he was not like that. He was a maniac killer, yes, but not full of poison...  
  
Omega was brought out of his musing by the voice of the shadow master telling Touda to kill him, to kill Omega... And soon his whole vision was filled with Touda's serpent form. Such deadly beauty.  
  
::Omega...:: was all he heard before his body was engulfed in deadly flames.  
  
*****  
  
"Tsuzuki..." Hisoka said for the millionth time and sobbed into Watari's embrace. The scientist was lazily stroking the empath's back, his eyes fixed on Tatsumi who stood a small distance away speaking with Touda, Souryuu and Suzaku.  
  
"I... I don't want to believe it... That he's gone." Tatsumi said with a strained voice. This was hard on him, Tsuzuki had told him, finally, that he loved him and really meant it the way that he wanted him to, and now... he was gone.  
  
"We can only hope that he's happy where ever he is now..." Souryuu's voice sounded calm, but inside he felt angry and sad. He had lost his Master and the one he had sworn to protect. No matter what anyone else might think he considered Tsuzuki as one of his children. All turned to him, staring. Suzaku glared fiery daggers at him.  
  
"How can you say such a thing? It's our master you're speaking about!!" She said and crossed her arms angrily. She didn't know that inside, Souryuu felt the same.  
  
"Stop it, both of you! Tsuzuki wanted to die once, yes... But I don't think he wanted to now. Tatsumi san here, and he realised something... Tsuzuki did NOT want to die!" Touda yelled the last and he too crossed his arms looking at Tatsumi with pity.  
  
The shinnigami watched Hisoka in his pitiful state and sighed, Watari tried as good as he could to comfort the boy while he tried to keep his tears from his own eyes. So strong-willed and kind... If he had never met Tsuzuki he would've loved that man but...  
  
Tatsumi felt tired, spent, his mind was at an ire calm, a calm that frightened him. What if he lost this calm? Suddenly his vision blurred and his mind felt heavy as when Omega had been searching it. He rose his hand to his face, covering it.  
  
All of the four gathered shikigamis watched him as he stumbled backwards stammering an excuse and left, running away from them. From everything as the nauseating feeling dug deeper into his being.  
  
He ran through streets and streets of the ancient city. He needed to get away! He felt sick, dizzy, all at once. Then by a wall surrounding a beautiful traditional house he stopped and vomited. He puked his guts out, he felt such stress and... emptiness.  
  
For some reason he thought he could hear laughter in the back of his mind. What was that? Standing back up, drying away some of the vomit from his cheep with a disgusted face, he understood. There was someone in his head!  
  
"Hello, Sweet one." At the sound of the voice Tatsumi whirred around but before he could confirm what he did not want to believe he was knocked unconscious.  
  
*****  
  
"Where did he go?" Watari asked with the now calm and quiet Hisoka by his side. He was angry, Suzaku had made a pest of herself towards Touda and Souryuu had done nothing to stop her.  
  
"We do not know!" She snapped finally. Her fiery temper shining through her, and making the scientist's imaginary mind quite capable of picturing her in her true form.  
  
"Fine!" Watari shot back and turned to Hisoka in anger. The boy was staring towards where Tatsumi had disappeared a while ago.  
  
"Can you feel it?" his young voice whispered softly, making all fall silent and start watching him. Hisoka ignored them and continued, addressing Watari;  
  
"I can feel him, Watari-san... I can still feel Omega..."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
*****  
  
Oki short chapter!  
  
Hehee ^_^ I just can't finish this story ^__^ Hahahahahaha *maniac laughter* Okay so I've been watching Hanibal O.o woo Hanibal Lecter... Is soooo deliciously psycho ^__o!! I love maniac killers, (Muraki!!) Yeah! *smiles a silly smile* Maybe that explains Omega... ^_^V. I like my creation, so please people, tell me what you think of him ^_^ Onegaishimasu! ^__^  
  
Oh and please review! I need feedback too... feed me, would you ^_^!?  
  
Until next chapter, stay well ^_^!!  
  
~/BlueRaven\~  
  
P.S. this is my 178th hand written page on this story, CELEBRATION!!! YAY!!! *Jumps around the room to the go-happy music in her head*  
  
(....) Evil Inner Voice... 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Suteki Da Ne: Isn't it wonderful  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
By BlueRaven  
  
WARNING: Yaoi!! Hehe won't tell who though... ^__^  
  
A/n: Oki this story is getting longer and longer, hm... poor Hisoka and poor Tatsumi ^_^ I'm evil!!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Watari weighted his chair with his arms crossed, his fingers tapping his arm. He and Hisoka had been summoned to the meeting room. For some reason he knew just what this meeting was about.  
  
Tatsumi.  
  
Tatsumi hadn't shown up since he had taken off in Kyoto three days ago. As far as anyone knew he wasn't at home or anywhere in Meifu.  
  
"Hisoka..?" he said softly giving the boy a meek smile. Hisoka shifted his gaze to Watari, his eyes was distant only a small flash of recognition flared over his green eyes.  
  
"Watari-san..?" Hisoka answered and shook his head then looked back up at Watari. "I'm sorry... I just drifted off that's all."  
  
"O-kay... just remember that I'm here for you. I know how you feel... we all feel the same..." Watari finished softly, his eyes on the table before him, Hisoka knew Watari tried but what he sensed from the scientist wasn't too convincing.  
  
Both shinnigamis turned around as the door opened and Konoue came in, his face drawn into a frown. Hisoka could sense worry from him as he walked up to the end of the table.  
  
Konoue took a deep breath and started speaking.  
  
"As you may know, Tatsumi-kun is nowhere to be found. I sent Wakaba and Terazuma to check his home. They came back with nothing. Tatsumi is not in Meifu. I have sent out as many of the shinnigamis I cam spare, to look for him as you two really need to calm down, but... I need your help." Konoue looked from Hisoka to Watari with an apologising gaze.  
  
"I... understand. What could have happened to him..? Tatsumi would never be that careless... Or rather, he usually wouldn't be so careless." Watari mused out loud, his eyes distant. What could have happened to the responsible secretary, to Tatsumi.  
  
"I want to go back to Kyoto. if something has happened to Tatsumi then I want to see if I can sense anything." Hisoka said and looked up at Konoue, the older shinnigami nodded with a serious look on his face. Watari dug his fingernails into his lab-coat, and mentally he kicked Hisoka, hard. The boy needed to rest and try to recover from the loss of his partner. The thought of his best friend brought tears to his eyes, that he discreetly dried away by pushing up his glasses. 'Damn it Tsuzuki... Why did you have to die..?' he thought and hung his head.  
  
"Watari-kun..?" Konoue's voice snapped Watari out of his sad musing, and he rose his head and met Konoue's concerned gaze, steadily.  
  
"Yes?" he asked and tried to seem interested.  
  
"I have agreed to let Kurosaki-kun go back to Kyoto and I want you to go with him, is that clear?" Watari nodded and gave Konoue a sad smile which calmed the other's concern and soon Konoue left.  
  
"Bon... Why do you think Tatsumi's still in Kyoto?" Watari asked as soon as Konoue had closed the door after him. Hisoka rose his emerald gaze and met the golden of Watari.  
  
"Because I sensed Omega."  
  
*****  
  
Tatsumi slowly felt his consciousness slip back into him as he became aware that he was awake and in a dull pain.  
  
Slowly he opened his eyes and was greeted by the smiling form of his beloved Tsuzuki. That was it! He had died and gone to heaven. Tsuzuki was here with him!  
  
"Tsuzuki..." he gasped as the figure leaned down towards him. Tsuzuki's lips was only millimetres away from Tatsumi's ear, his moist warm breath sent shivers down Tatsumi's spine.  
  
"I... am not... Tsuzuki... This is his body, yes, but I am Omega." Tatsumi froze. It felt like his blood left his blood left his body and rendered him a shuddering pale wreck. This couldn't be! It just couldn't!  
  
"No... Tsuzuki... No..." Tatsumi whispered as 'Tsuzuki' gave him kisses on his cheeks and forehead, everywhere. He licked the tears that fell from those overflowing blue deeps. He let his hand trail over the firm chest beneath him, he had claimed this man once, he knew he was good. Perhaps he would claim him again.  
  
At first Tatsumi let the shikigami in his beloved Tsuzuki's body do as he pleased but as Omega whispered his name softly in his ear with that strange tone he knew he did not want this Tsuzuki but his lovely ex-partner, so he shoved the man away and off the bed. "Don't DARE touch me!!" he cried and used his shadow magic to hold the shiki down. The sight of Tsuzuki's body and the face in such pain hurt him but, somehow, he knew that Tsuzuki did not feel it. "Why..? Omega, why do you do this?! What happened to Tsuzuki?!" Tatsumi was fuming, if he didn't know better he would have killed Omega but somehow he knew that by killing the body of the possessed could kill him or her.  
  
Omega in Tsuzuki's form gave Tatsumi a cold smile, so alien to the sweet ones that Tatsumi was used to seeing on his beloved.  
  
"To have fun! I only wanted to die if I couldn't find a new host... And I found the perfect one." Omega wriggled and tried the shadows holding him down but couldn't get them to let go.  
  
"what about Tsuzuki!?!" Tatsumi spat at Omega and made his shadow magic tighten its hold on Omega hurting the shiki. The shikigami shot Tatsumi a look of pure hatred making Tatsumi smile evilly, even it looked like Tsuzuki he knew well that it sure as hell wasn't.  
  
"If you want to know so badly, I'll tell you!" Omega said after a while. His face contracted into a frown.  
  
"He's still here, in his body. Only locked away... He has a very unstable mind, you know... would you like to know some of it?" Omega gave Tatsumi a mockingly sweet smile and wriggled some more, with little success.  
  
"You know well as hell that I do not want to know his mind unless he tell me himself." Tatsumi spat and shook with anger. Oh how he hated that shikigami with all his heart and soul.  
  
Tsuzuki Asato, his beloved ex-partner who finally had told him he truly loved him... was locked up inside his own body lust like with... That's it... That's the way to do it!! Tatsumi turned to Omega giving the shiki a cold evil smile, his blue eyes glinting behind his glasses.  
  
"Have you ever heard of 'Reimaken' (a/n: I think it's reimaken anyway... you know Akuma no Trill part 6 when Hisoka use this to drive Stagatelus out of Tsuzuki's body... ^_^...), Omega?" his satisfaction grew as Omega's eyes widened with nothing else but fear.  
  
"You wouldn't!" Omega cried as he trashed wildly, desperately trying to get away from the deadly-strong Shadows.  
  
"Oh, yes I would... Anything to get my friend back!!" Tatsumi stepped some small distance away and started the spell, voice strong and full of power.  
  
"REIMAKEN!!" he cried finally and the force-bubble was formed around his friend's body with Omega inside.  
  
Omega felt as though he was being pulled out by the core, the spell dug its claws into his spirit and pulled. The spell made him lose his control on Tsuzuki's spirit that immediately attacked, pushing him out of his body with such force it scared Omega to loose his grip further.  
  
"NOOO!!! AAARRGGHHHHHH!!" Omega was pulled out of Tsuzuki's body, rising into the air as his red clad shiki form. As soon as Tsuzuki was free of Omega he fell to the floor. Above him floated Omega's spirit form crying curses in a hundred languages.  
  
"Ho How dare you!!? I will come back, I promise you that shinnigami!" the figure pointed a withered finger at Tatsumi and started disappearing. The form of Omega was soon gone but in the back of his mind Tatsumi could still hear his laughter.  
  
Falling to his knees Tatsumi released the breath he had been holding and crawled over to Tsuzuki's still form. He felt for a pulse, and there it was. His beloved was alive! Carefully he picked up the shinnigami and held him close, whispering "Tsuzuki..." over and over.  
  
"Mmhh... Tatsumi..?" Amethyst eyes opened and met sapphire, he gave Tatsumi a smile and rose his shaking hand to Tatsumi's face, which Tatsumi immediately placed his own over and leaned his head against it.  
  
"Yes, Tsuzuki I'm here... It's over. " Tatsumi whispered and looked at Tsuzuki.  
  
"I'm glad... Will you always stay with me, Tatsumi?" Tsuzuki asked and looked up at the shadow master with such need. Tatsumi only stared at Tsuzuki before he answered with a reassuring smile;  
  
"Always and forever, as long as you like me to. Do you... love me, Tsuzuki?" the cheery shinnigami nodded and in a flash he had his arms around a startled Tatsumi and kissed him.  
  
"Forever!!" Tsuzuki answered and rested his head against Tatsumi's supporting shoulder.  
  
*****  
  
"Watari-san!" Hisoka cried and spun around and met Watari's golden gaze with a smile on his face, which of course rendered the scientist speechless. He nodded as an answer and continued staring at the pretty sight, memorising it.  
  
"Omega! He's gone... I can't sense him anymore! But I can sense... Tsuzuki!! He's alive!" Hisoka all but jumped in joy. Watari was dumbfounded. He grabbed hold of Hisoka and shook him.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked and looked into Hisoka's eyes, the eternal teen nodded so hard it looked as though his head was going to take a skip off his neck, Watari was so... amazed by the cheeriness of Hisoka. The boy smiling was a once in a lifetime experience so the fact that he was now laughing happily must mean that the world was going to end or something...  
  
"Yes! I can sense them! Come on, I know where they are, Watari-san!" Hisoka wriggled out of the scientist's grip and took off. Watari only shook his head and followed.  
  
Soon they came upon the huge mansion that Omega had taken both Himura and Tatsumi. Outside in the yard they found the beheaded remains of the teen Summoner.  
  
"That's Himura-san, isn't it?" Hisoka asked as they passed the ire remains lying spread over the pathway leading up to the house.  
  
"Yes I believe so... Poor boy." Watari answered and walked around the head staring up at him with lifeless eyes, a smile still graced those features.  
  
As they came up to the door, Hisoka stopped Watari from entering the house. Watari turned to him with a puzzled look.  
  
"What?" he asked and Hisoka blushed profusely.  
  
"Um... I don't think we want to go in to them right now..." Hisoka answered, his blush deepening.  
  
"What do you mean by tha-Ohh... I see... Well lets leave them to themselves then and return to Meifu, shall we?" Watari said and turned to Hisoka, blushing himself. He saw Hisoka nod so they left.  
  
*****  
  
A blush played over Tsuzuki's cheeks as he and Tatsumi parted the deep kiss they had been sharing. Tatsumi was so wonderfully kind to him, not rushing or anything. Sure they both wanted more then kisses and teasing touches, but their... well, relationship were too new.  
  
"Tsuzuki..?" Tsuzuki was brought out of his musing by Tatsumi's kind voice and so he rose his gaze and met Tatsumi's. His beloved was smiling at him with such love that his blush spread to his ears.  
  
"Um... Yeah?" Tsuzuki answered softly.  
  
"We... Maybe we should get back to Meifu... I think the others are dying to know about my whereabouts and that you are alive as a pleasant surprise." Tatsumi's cool gaze was locked with that of his love as his hand rested on Tsuzuki's cheek.  
  
"O-Okay..." the Summoner answered and nodded, his slight disappointment shining in his lovely amethyst eyes.  
  
Tatsumi could understand him perfectly, though he had had training in keeping his emotions in check for quite some time, unlike Tsuzuki.  
  
Tatsumi rose to his feet and helped the still groggy Tsuzuki to his and then he teleported them both back to Meifu.  
  
*****  
  
A week later...  
  
The three shinnigami sat in the meeting room with their usual, well almost, looks on their faces. Watari continuously gave Hisoka glances and was blushing slightly while he was babbling away about his latest invention while feeding 003. Hisoka, being an Empath, felt the confusing mingle of feelings that he had come to recognise as love, emitting from his friend, and it was directed at him which made him make a good impression of a tomato.  
  
The strange thing about it was that Hisoka had these feelings too... Sure he had been in love with Tsuzuki but it had been different, with Tsuzuki he felt safe and protected, that was why he had let his partner have his way with him, but this... It was a wholly different kind of love... kind of like a school-girl crush, with the butterflies in the stomach and his head amongst the pink clouds. He was falling for the genki scientist!  
  
Tsuzuki had been watching his friend and his partner stare at eachother as if there was nothing more interesting in the world. It brought a happy smile to his lips as he knew that those two would be as happy as he and Tatsumi.  
  
Speaking of the secretary... Why had he and Konoue summoned them here? They still had free-time off from work to recover from the mission.  
  
Suddenly 003 came flying to him perking herself on his head and hooting irritated. Wondering what was wrong Tsuzuki shifted his gaze (that had mysteriously wandered off without his knowing) back to the two other shinnigamis present in the room.  
  
Watari and Hisoka was staring so intently at eachother that Tsuzuki feared that they would burn a hole in eachother's head. Watari had totally forgotten to even try to feed his owl and Hisoka had failed to keep his cold mask in place and was SMILING lovingly towards Watari.  
  
Tsuzuki chuckled. It was actually so cute he could die. Hisoka with his soft loving smile and Watari with his hand still holding a seed that should have been given to 003 but that had been forgotten.  
  
"Kawaii!!" Tsuzuki said laughing and scratching 003 lovingly. "Right, 003. Aren't they adorable!?" 003 gave a displeased hooting sound and ruffled her feathers.  
  
"Now, now, don't be that way, 003. don't you dare hurt my partner, all right?" The owl pecked on his head and gave a "Hoo" as a reply.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Hisoka and Watari was brought out of their spell as Tatsumi and Konoue came in. Tatsumi met Tsuzuki's eyes and smiled receiving one back.  
  
"Good day, as you all may know you still have a week off before you are rested enough to be fit to come back to work. Well as it is, Tatsumi has agreed on sending you all, him included, to a hot springs resort. You are all to leave by tonight." Konoue smiled contentedly as all of the three shinnigamis stared at him in disbelief, it was exactly the reaction he'd wanted. At once Tsuzuki popped puppy ears and tail and bounced out of his chair into Tatsumi's arms and kissed him, making Konoue extremely embarrassed.  
  
"Sankyuu, Aisuru! Oh guess what..." the rest was whispered into Tatsumi's ear, whatever it was it sure as hell brought a deep blush to the secretary's pale face.  
  
Konoue shook his head and left the room hoping to god that they would behave decently when they came back from this little vacation.  
  
*****  
  
The resort was a really nice place. It had a five star restaurant and a all night dance club nearby for all who didn't want to spend all their time in the hot springs.  
  
Tatsumi and Tsuzuki was sharing a room (Thanks to Tatsumi) and Hisoka and Watari each had their own rooms.  
  
Watari and Tsuzuki were both behaving like two children in an amusement park, they were so excited to be there.  
  
Tsuzuki soon dragged the unresisting Tatsumi away, leaving Hisoka alone with the happy Watari.  
  
"Oi Bon, you wanna go explore? Let's go see what they got here!" Watari turned to Hisoka as he spoke and smiled at the boy. At first Hisoka was to say no, but when he beheld that smile he just couldn't. He gave the genki scientist a nod and then felt himself dragged away as well.  
  
Watari was soon calmer, he had noticed Hisoka's discomfort and slowed down and taken it in the boy's pace. They slowly walked through the gardens talking about this and that, Hisoka couldn't help but to notice how smart Watari really was and how good he looked in casual wear. He was wearing black jeans and a tight turtleneck sweater (a/n: hehe I got it right this time...^_^) in dark blue. Hisoka wore similar clothing only his were soft and light coloured, his jeans were pale blue and his turtleneck were beige.  
  
It was funny, Hisoka thought, that they almost had the same taste in clothing and, as it seemed, in music and food.  
  
"Um... Hisoka..?" Hisoka was brought back by Watari saying his name. He turned to the scientist and as he did he noticed that he was holding his hand. When had that happen?  
  
"Yeah... What is it?" Hisoka answered and tightened his grip on Watari's hand unconsciously. It was he who had taken Watari's hand in his he knew because Watari wouldn't dare.  
  
"You... You're holding..."  
  
"I know, Watari-san... It is my hand, you know." He answered and took a step closer to the scientist, Hisoka let his free hand touch Watari's cheek softly. Watari was taken with the beauty of the eternal teen before him. Slowly he leaned down and was met halfway by Hisoka's soft lips.  
  
They kissed.  
  
Soon Hisoka had his arm around Watari's shoulders and held tightly on to his hand with his own.  
  
As they parted Hisoka rested his head against Watari's shoulder, he definitely liked this feeling. He liked to feel it coming from Watari and know it was directed at him.  
  
"Watari... Yutaka I..." Hisoka rose his gaze and met Watari's. Those golden eyes gave him the shivers and he loved it. "I want... you... to make love to me..." (a/n: O_o;;;) Watari stared at him along while before he locked their lips together in another kiss.  
  
"Oh yeah..." Watari said as they broke apart again. He stepped away from Hisoka and motioned him to follow, and so he did.  
  
They first came upon Watari's room so that was the one they choose for their little entourage.  
  
As soon as Watari had slid the door shut Hisoka lashed into his arms kissing him wildly, needingly. Watari was a bit taken aback but soon he returned Hisoka's kisses as wildly. He led them to the futon discarding their clothing along the way. Watari pushed Hisoka down on the mattress gently, and kissed down his neck and shoulders, draining soft moans and mewls from his younger lover.  
  
Hisoka was wriggling so deliciously under Watari's touch that it could've driven the scientist crazy but he stopped himself before he ravished the boy now and there.  
  
The hands of the eternal teen was in his hair and pushing him towards the evident need between those silky legs. Watari complied to the silent request painfully slow, kissing every inch of that flushed hot skin as he moved down.  
  
Though soon he was at the wanted destination, he rose his head and watched Hisoka with a silent question, did Hisoka want him to continue or back off?  
  
The boy was panting softly, his cheeks were passion flushed and his eyes shone with want. A needy, "Watari..." was all the permission that the scientist needed.  
  
Watari pusher away his hair, leaned down and captured the weeping member with his skilled mouth. Hisoka dug his fingers into Watari's skull, crying out Watari's name in a needy whimper.  
  
It made Watari smile around that hard shaft. His little lover was pretty big for being so... well, young. He teased the head with his tongue as his hands played with the balls.  
  
Suddenly Watari pulled away again chuckling as he heard the angry growl from Hisoka. The boy watched him as he reached for his pants.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hisoka asked coldly. Watari didn't answer only turned back to Hisoka holding up a small tub with...  
  
"Lube!" Hisoka said and blushed. Watari nodded and opened the tub.  
  
"May I?" he asked and saw Hisoka's blush deepen then the boy nodded so Watari coated his fingers in the clear liquid, Hisoka took the tub from him and spread his legs further apart.  
  
Hisoka tensed as Watari slid in a finger, but Watari soon eased him to relax and soon another digit followed the first and third. Watari then started moving them in and out to prepare the teen for what was to come later. Suddenly Watari hit the magic spot inside Hisoka that made the boy cry out in pure delight. As soon as Hisoka started moving against his fingers Watari removed them, receiving a whimper of want from the boy. He positioned himself at the opening but before he could bury himself in that heat, Hisoka sat up and with the lube he coated Watari's burning member, sending shivers of pleasure up his spine.  
  
"There..." Hisoka whispered into the scientist's ear and laid back down. Watari leaned down and captured Hisoka's lips in a searing kiss and entwined their fingers before he pushed through the tight ring of muscle around Hisoka's opening.  
  
He thought he would die as that heat surrounded his shaft.  
  
"Oh... Kami..." he gasped as he started to move in and out of his beloved, draining gasps and moans from Hisoka. Then Hisoka suddenly wrapped his legs and arms around Watari making him able to go even deeper, and then he hit that magic spot making Hisoka cry out in pure passion.  
  
"Oh Kami, Watari!!" Hisoka looked as if he was in heaven, their rhythm becoming even, Hisoka met Watari's every thrust. Then the eternal teen came, spilling himself between them. As Hisoka came, his body tightened around Watari that only moments after he too reached his climax and spilled himself into Hisoka's body, crying out Hisoka's name in passion.  
  
Watari collapsed unto Hisoka, panting and placing lazy kisses all over the boy's face.  
  
"I love you, Hisoka... Thank you." Watari rose himself off Hisoka and off the bed and made his way to a small stand in a corner of the rented room, that held towels. He took one and returned to the bed, there he started clean himself and Hisoka off. When he was finished he threw the towel in another corner and laid himself by the eternal teen who only watched him in silence.  
  
Watari reached out and wrapped his arms around Hisoka protectively, Hisoka snuggled closer to that new frame that he had learned to love during their hard mission.  
  
"I love you too, Yutaka." He whispered before he drifted off to sleep, contentedly snuggled close to Watari with a tired sigh.  
  
It was the first night that he didn't have any nightmares...  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
*****  
  
Okay... Next chapter is going to be the last.  
  
This chapter was... sappy... Creepy...  
  
Anyway I thought it was evil to leave Hisoka and Watari alone so I thought they could find eachother ^_^. Sorry about the really bad lemon scene at the end, but I haven't written lemon in a long time.  
  
The next chapter will introduce the beginning of the following story, it will be short. And oh yes I will write a thank-you-chapter where I will thank all of you lovely people who've read and reviewed my story, Yay!!  
  
Until next and the last chapter, have a nice December...  
  
~/BlueRaven\~ 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Suteki Da Ne: Isn't it wonderful  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
By BlueRaven  
  
A/n: Oki the last chapter!! This might be a confusing chapter, I'm not sure yet... But guess who makes his lovely appearance ^_~! Oh, and for those who want to know about Touda and Omega will have to wait a while... But I probably will write a story about them ^_^. Anyway... On with the story, ne!?  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Hisoka woke up feeling strangely good, the warm body beside him held him close in a possessive embrace. He didn't understand why he didn't get out of that touch but he felt safe... loved. He had not even felt like this when he had woken up in Tsuzuki's arms, he had actually thrown the man out.  
  
But here he felt content and not at all intimidated by the feelings and emotions coming in easy waves into his sensitive mind. On the contrary, he felt like he needed the touch of this person... who was it anyway..?  
  
Slowly Hisoka opened his emerald eyes and met the beautiful sight of the sleeping golden scientist. He wasn't really startled by it only pleasantly surprised by his presence. Then as Watari shifted and rubbed against him, the last day dawned on him.  
  
They had made love!  
  
The thought made him blush, but instead of shoving the man away he snuggled closer and buried his face against Watari's chest and hid his blush.  
  
With the shift of Hisoka, Watari woke. He smiled as he felt Hisoka's naked body against his own. It was really nice... really, really nice!  
  
"Hisoka... Ohayo." Watari whispered into Hisoka's hair and felt the teen shift and lift his head to meet his eyes. Hisoka was smiling! And he was Blushing!  
  
"Ohayo..." Hisoka replied and continued looking into Watari's golden eyes. It felt like an eternity before they kissed again.  
  
They spent the rest of the morning repeating the night before.  
  
*****  
  
Tsuzuki and Tatsumi sat at an table in their yukata's eating their breakfast. They enjoyed eachother's company and was happy with their time off. Of course they wondered where their two companions could be, but they both knew that they where safe and sound, only someplace else.  
  
Right now Tatsumi was sipping his tea and watched Tsuzuki happily eat a apple pie that he had bought for him (he couldn't say no to those puppy eyes). Tsuzuki was so cute.  
  
As it was they just sat there. But suddenly Tatsumi noticed that he wasn't having his wallet with him.  
  
"Asato, I just have to run back to our room and get my wallet, all right? Stay here." Tsuzuki nodded, received a kiss on his cheek and watched as Tatsumi left.  
  
Sighing he leaned back into the comfortable chair he sat in and looked like an abandoned puppy, which someone DID notice.  
  
"Oya, if it isn't Tsuzuki-san." The silky voice of Tsuzuki's worst living nightmare said calmly beside him. Flying to his feet, Tsuzuki turned to the man with wide eyes.  
  
"Muraki!?" he confirmed his own mind and took a step away from the angelic beauty of the sensei. Muraki only smiled calmly.  
  
"Oh, and I see you are enjoying tea with... Tatsumi-san?" Muraki said and rose an eyebrow in surprise. Tsuzuki swallowed hard, he couldn't help but to feel utter helplessness in the presence of this beautiful, but mad, man.  
  
The doctor was wearing a soft grey Yutaka with it quite open showing a V of pearly skin. Unconsciously Tsuzuki licked his lips.  
  
"What do you want?" Tsuzuki managed to press forth. Muraki only smiled at him and moved closer, backing Tsuzuki against a wall.  
  
"Why, Tsuzuki-san, I am just enjoying a weekend here at this lovely resort. I had no idea that you where here as well..." Muraki answered with a mockingly cute voice. He leaned up against the startled shinnigami and whispered huskily in his ear. "I'll soon see you again, Tsuzuki-san. You and I shall meet one day soon in a more... intimate place, and no one can stand in my way, not even your shadow master..." and with that Muraki let his hand slid down Tsuzuki's frame before he turned and left. To all the people in the restaurant it looked as though Muraki had just whispered something to Tsuzuki, nothing strange.  
  
Tsuzuki sank shakily to his knees and hugged around his own body in an attempt to calm down. This was truly not what he needed now...  
  
After several deep breaths he had calmed down enough to stand up and sit by the table. This was when Tatsumi returned and took his seat opposite Tsuzuki.  
  
*****  
  
"I found my wallet... Tsuzuki..?" I say as I take my seat at our table. He look so... well frightened... What's wrong? What has happened?  
  
"Asato..? What is it?" he look up at me as if I startled him, he stare at me for what feels like an eternity before he give me a smile and shake his head.  
  
"No, it's nothing really... I'm fine, I was just thinking..."  
  
"About the mission...? About Omega?" I suggest and watch him shudder and nod.  
  
"Yeah... That... Hey, where's Hisoka and Watari? I haven't seen either of them all morning." Okay so he changes the subject but he's smiling again... All right, I'll leave it then and not bring it up. It seems to hurt too much...  
  
"I do not know, Asato... I haven't seen them since yesterday." He nod and turn to look out the window. We are on the second floor in a corner by a window, this restaurant are really nice. it has a very pleasant view over the whole garden. You could really see everything from... up... here...!!  
  
"By Kami-sama, is that who I think it is!?" I turn to Tsuzuki who looks at me as wide eyed as I am. Then I know I am not dreaming. That is...  
  
"Watari and Hisoka ^_^! I never would've guessed." Okay Tsuzuki is looking really... pleased about this little discovery.  
  
"You knew?" I demand and he flash me a toothy grin and nods, you really need more ways of expression yourself, Asato dear.  
  
"Yupp, I could guess that they would get together but not so soon... I'm really happy for them. They deserve it, ne?" he ask me as he continue watching our two dear friends kiss. I agree with him, Watari needed someone and Kurosaki-kun was just the one it seems... Maybe he'll teach Hisoka to smile better then I or Tsuzuki could... I wish them luck and as much happiness as I and Tsuzuki has. I place my hand on Tsuzuki's that is resting on the table between us. I squeeze it as he look up at me and blinks, confused. Kami-sama, I love you, Tsuzuki.  
  
"I love you." I whisper an receive a happy smile as a reward, which is worth it all... All the hardships we've been through, this... his smile, his love, was all worth it! I love you so much.  
  
"And I you, Seiichiro." My name... it sounds strange, wrong somehow in his voice... I haven't thought about it until now...  
  
"You don't have to say it if you don't want to, Tsuzuki." I tell him and he looks at me strangely.  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"My name... you sound as though you don't like saying it. So you don't have to." He smile at me and I feel his hand squeeze mine that I'm holding.  
  
"Sankyuu, Tatsumi." There better.  
  
"Oh, Hisoka, Watari!! Over here!!" Tsuzuki suddenly calls and waves to our companions that seems to be behind me. I let his hand go and turn to greet them.  
  
"Kuro...sa...ki- kun?" Um, Okay... Hisoka is giving me a smile AND is holding on to Watari's hand. Watari only grins as he stands by Hisoka and adore every particle of dust that he stands or thread on.  
  
"Ohayo! Here, sit." Tsuzuki move to sit next to me and beckons to our companions to, well, occupy the other side. For some reason I'm happy, he did come closer...  
  
"Thank you, Tsuzuki." Hisoka answers and sit by the rectangular table. Watari take a seat next to his young lover and gives me a toothy grin. Baka! That sort of grin only means, 'I-got-it-on-with-Hisoka', so there.  
  
I give him a smile back. I know how he feels... even though me and Tsuzuki hasn't done anything yet... How strange really... We love eachother but we haven't made love yet... I guess it's not necessary yet.  
  
"So... I see you have found eachother." I say and feel Tsuzuki shove me in the side, it hurts, what was that for!?  
  
"What!?" I ask and turn to him, he beckons for me towards Hisoka. I turn and look at Hisoka who's... well, ruby red... oh, okay...  
  
"I am truly sorry..." I say and can feel my cheeks burn. I guess Hisoka is a bit uncomfortable, but he's happy... I can see that. He shakes his head and look down, is he smiling?  
  
"No, you're right, you know. We have found eachother, as you say." Hisoka look back up at me again and give me a sad smile. I see... Hisoka does love Watari but he feels guilt for still feel romantic love for Tsuzuki, I guess.  
  
"I do hope you'll be happy... Kurosaki-kun." I tell him and he gives me a knowing look. He knows I understand how he feel.  
  
"Thank you, I hope the same for you, Tatsumi-san." I give him a smile and take my cup of tea in my hand. I sip it and let my gaze travel over to Watari who's ordering from the waiter, and then to my dear Tsuzuki. I stop there... he has a distant look over his eyes and he's resting his head in the palm of his hand, the other hand is clenched in his lap under the table so that he hides it from the others at the table.  
  
Hisoka would never notice Tsuzuki's emotions the way he's distracted by Watari. I reach out my hand and takes Tsuzuki's under the table and squeeze it. I worry for you love... He turn to me and give me a confused look.  
  
"You're out flying, Asato?" I ask not to worry the others. He nods and I feel his fingers braid with mine.  
  
"Yeah, I was just thinking..." he gives me a hurt look and then glance at the others. Do you wish to leave, is that it?  
  
"Are you finished?" I ask and he nods, good let's go then.  
  
"We'll see you later, Watari, Hisoka." Tsuzuki say and grab my hand in his and drag me off.  
  
"Hey..! I forgot to p-pay! Tsuzuki!?" I cry as I'm dragged out of the restaurant.  
  
*****  
  
Cold silver eyes followed the two forms run through the garden towards the hot springs resort's lodgings. Muraki smiled as they disappeared into a building on the other side of the garden.  
  
He shifted his gaze to their former table where the boy and the scientist of the Shoukan Division. Hm, so those two were together now? Hm. So his precious doll and that man... Oh well... Tsuzuki was the one he wanted and he could always take care of those two another time.  
  
Nimbly, Muraki stood and paid his coffee. Then he left the building and the resort soon after.  
  
As Muraki left, Hisoka felt a strange tingling feeling in his scars. He didn't think about it for long as it soon disappeared.  
  
*****  
  
"So would you please tell me what you're doing, now?" Tatsumi asked as he and Tsuzuki was back in their room. The younger man turned to Tatsumi still panting from their hurried escape to their room.  
  
"I..." Tsuzuki began and swallowed hard, would he dare to say it and ruin their time here?  
  
"I... I..."  
  
"You..? you..?" Tatsumi teased, irritated. Tsuzuki flinched and then lunged into Tatsumi's arms crying bitterly.  
  
"Tsu- Tsuzuki!?" Tatsumi cried shocked. Carefully he embraced the sobbing man.  
  
"I love you!! Tatsumi! I love you so much. Never leave me!" Tsuzuki sobbed and kissed the stunned shadow master. Tatsumi was too shocked to ask why. And soon he was too distracted to care. Tsuzuki was leaning his whole form against Tatsumi's, creating delicious friction between them.  
  
"Tsu-ZUKI!" Tatsumi moaned as Tsuzuki brought pleasure to him by massaging his buttocks (a/n: I hate that word -_-;;) with his hands as he embraced his older love. It brought a smile to Tsuzuki's tear moist face to know that Tatsumi liked it... Maybe he wouldn't have to tell anyway.  
  
Suddenly Tatsumi rose his hands and placed them on Tsuzuki's shoulders and gently he pushed the younger man away. He looked at him, for a long time before he gave him a small smile.  
  
"You don't want to talk about it, do you?" he asked with a disappointed voice, his expression turned sad when Tsuzuki shook his head.  
  
"All right... I... I'll go take a shower. I'll be right back..." he said and stepped past Tsuzuki and went into the bathroom. Tsuzuki looked after Tatsumi a long time before he sat down on their shared futon. Had he too felt the want between them? Tsuzuki rested his head in his hands and listened to the sound of the shower being turned on. Soon he heard the splashing sound that was made when someone was in the shower.  
  
It didn't take long for his mind to imagine the naked Tatsumi in there... his slender well muscled body and his pale skin... his manhood... Tsuzuki moaned softly, wanting, as he tried not to think about it at all... Or maybe this was a good time to take that step.  
  
Tsuzuki was interrupted in his mental battle by the door to the bathroom open and reveal a dripping and all but naked Tatsumi, in the doorway.  
  
Tsuzuki stared at that beautiful sight, Tatsumi was only wearing a towel around his waist and his hair and skin was wet by water, he wasn't wearing his glasses either.  
  
"Ta... Tatsumi..." Tsuzuki stammered and the shadow user turned his kobolt blue eyes to amethyst. Slowly a smile graced those features and like a feline stalking a pray, Tatsumi moved closer to Tsuzuki, when he stood in front of him he leaned down and captured Tsuzuki's lips in a loving kiss, letting his hand slide down one shoulder, pushing the yukata away and down the other's arm, then he continued further.  
  
"Tatsumi!!" was what Tsuzuki called as skilled hands wrapped around his member...  
  
~OWARI~  
  
Hahahahahahaha, you thought you would get more lemon didn't you!? Hehe... Well that's that, I hope you liked the story as much as I liked writing it.  
  
Oh, this story came down to 226 hand written pages! Cool, ne!? The sequel "Tonight You Die" is in the process of having its first chapter finished around Christmas.  
  
Anyway... Merry X-mas and a Happy New Year, oh, and a Happy The Two Towers Premiere, (For those who's going to the premiere.) Yup like me, night between Tuesday and Wednesday 17-18th of December... which is the day after Tomorrow... O_o ghe... Hehehehehehee ^____^ me happy, and can't wait!!  
  
Until next time, be well and read alot! (namely fanfics) Yeah, Bye bye!!  
  
~/BlueRaven\~ 


	13. Chapter Thirteen Author ya ya

Suteki Da Ne: Isn't it wonderful  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
A/n: Okay some mental rambling from the author!!  
  
This bad number chapter is dedicated to my little idiot fanatics. As you all sure knows The Lord of the Rings; The Two Towers had its premiere this week (it's Thursday the 19th of December today) and I just have to tell all of you people to see that movie!! It was SOO COOL...  
  
Viggo Mortenson was looking his usual stunning self as Aragorn and Orlando Bloom was as beautiful as Legolas as he always will be ^__^ and Elijah Wood was adorable as Frodo yet again, though he was pretty scary at times... Ghe... *Memory flash* Oh and Sean Austin as Sam was really cute... he called himself, 'Master Frodo's Sam' ^_^ *Ecchi grin*  
  
I guess I'm not the only one that thinks that Legolas and Aragorn should jump in bed and that Sam and Frodo would be adorable together ^__^ *Grin widens* hehehehhehehe I'm Kinky hihihihihihi.. *get a fit of the giggles*  
  
The Ticket Line...  
  
Me and my best friend Karu-chan stood in line for those premiere tickets for Two days, we made a whole bunch of friends ^__^. Emil who was the first in line ^__^ ( he had the McDonalds first give him crayons to write on his white T-shirt That he was first in line the first night he stayed there, then the second night he had them write that he was a monkey or something like that... Then he fixed so that we all got Coffee for free from them. He sat there from Friday morning until Monday morning when the tickets was out...) he was nice... and then there were Lisa who was nice too... until Sunday night me and two other girls was the only females in line, that was fun as we was the only ones that people dared to ask why there were people sitting outside the cinema. Oh, and then there was Pelle (who's a good looking guy who's been riding the same bus to school as me for two years and never spoken to me until then... Grr... and he has been noticing me too...) and Per one of my friends from school and another Emil, who was very annoying and had no respect for personal space... O__o and a million other people who've I forgotten the names of...  
  
The local TV-station was there and filmed us right before they opened and started selling the Tickets... Oh and one thing that was pretty nice of SF (Swedish Film-Industry, who owned the cinema) was that they gave us Coffee and borrowed the guys that had stayed there for the whole weekend a small TV and electricity the whole time, so on Sunday a fifty or so persons was watching the Special Extended Version of The Lord of the Rings; The Fellowship of the Ring on one of the guys PS2 DVD ^__^, those fifty were the only ones that could see the screen of the tiny TV... though Karu-chan had just bought the DVD Two days before so we had already seen it Two times ^__^.  
  
It was so much fun!! It was cold though. You know, we're talking Sweden in November in the middle of the night. And Winter here is nothing you would like to be out in... It was pretty warm though for Sweden... Only around 0- 5 degrees Celsius below freezing, which is pretty warm if not even mild around here... It even started raining after we had our tickets...  
  
The Premiere Day...  
  
First of all you had to skip the first classes in school that day to even be able to stay awake until the movie began... (it started about 00:02 the night between the 17th and 18th) then you went to school and had one class (Art class, as I goes a Art course in the Gymnasiet which is kind of like High School but still not the same thing, after that you go to the University) then it was off to Karu-chan, as he live closest to the cinema, there we had dinner and watched some anime (Hikaru no Go and Hellsing) and then we saw the Extended Version DVD again. Me and Karu wasn't watching as we'd already seen it before so it was Jan-Ove and Maria-chan who was watching it. Me and Karu was downloading Hikaru No Go Manga ^__^, then we watched one of the LotR documentaries that Karu's sister had recorded from the TV.  
  
At around half past ten that evening we left Karu's house and made our way to the cinema... which was around three and a half kilometres from his house... the walk did us good though... Or would have if I hadn't been ill and almost fainted from all the excitement, (I seriously become loony when I'm excited about something)... then there was all the greeting of friends from the line. You could feel everyone's anticipation in the air... almost taste it ^__^... Per had bought one of the Frodo Kits at the Toy store and was waving around a plastic Sting Blade... and his girlfriend among a whole bunch of others had dressed up as elves and stuff... they were probably 'Lajvare' (Lajv= Living Role Playing Games) in their spare time... that was cool... My Father and his (Mine as well) Viking Re-enactment group that he belong to, did that last year... they saw the movie in Gothenburg and was dressed in full gear. The men was wearing their best tunics and had their chainmails, swords and shields on them and the women of the group was having their best dresses and jewellery on. It must have been fun to see the looks on peoples faces when they saw a bunch of Vikings on their way to see The Lord of the Rings ^__^. I'll do that next year...  
  
Anyway... we bought Pop Corn and Coca Cola before it began and got these really beautiful Pop Corn boxes with Lord of the Rings motives on it... ^_^ I got both of the sizes available and kept them as a memory. Anyway, it was so cool... we sat there in the room and waited for the movie to begin watching boring commercials for other movies... and then it started... It was nothing like last year when Galadriel whispered her elvish or the silent prologue that was the beginning of the first movie, no this was action from the beginning till the end... and the end... It was an even more evil ending then in the first movie... -_- grr... When it was over I embarrassed myself by crying out "It can't end like that!!" which got everyone to laugh... then we all clapped our hands as a sine to show that we thought the movie was OKAY!! (Great would be a better way to describe it... there has never been anything like it before...) That we, who've read the books can deal with the liberties taken with the plot because we understand that these books isn't so easily transformed into a (or rather three) movies. And that you have to change the story a little to make it work as a movie... The story behind Middle-Earth is too great to even fit into Three movies. I, like many of my friends, hope that J R R Tolkien, May he rest in peace, is happy with the result of these wonderful movies.  
  
I am going to see it more times then the first movie that I saw Four times at the cinema and had seen Seven times before it was released on DVD or VHS. I'm getting the extended Version DVD as a Christmas present from my father. YAY!!  
  
Anyway enough rambling and I'll let you all go on to the last chapter... or something... and read the thank you notes I've written for you all... ^_^  
  
Merry X-mas and a Happy New Year  
  
~/BlueRaven\~ 


	14. Chapter Fourteen Thank Yous, all for you...

Suteki Da Ne: Isn't it wonderful  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
A/n: Well this is basically an author's note chapter written for all of you who've been with this story since the beginning.  
  
Thanks to all the nice people who've been reviewing my story  
  
First of all Rei Eien and Morien Alexander, who've been so nice and given me such constructive ideas for how that would end ^_^ Thank you both so much!  
  
Rei Eien, you're the reason I put Watari and Hisoka together ^^ hehe I hope you're happy with how it ended up ^_^. And yes, I am truly sadistic ^___^, I love to torment made up characters ^___^.  
  
Morien Alexander, I hope that you too liked how this ended up ^__^. You have given me the reason to continue writing about shikigamis and beginning the story about Touda and Omega, hehe... I just hope that you and Rei Eien will read that story as well as the sequel to Suteki Da Ne that is about to have its first chapter finished and up soon ^__^.  
  
I love the comments from all you other people too, you all have helped me with this story.  
  
And by the way, The Lizard, I am so happy that you reviewed my story, I am such a big fan of your story 'A High Price', I've been following that story since chapter Two and I love it, and seemingly so does well over a hundred reviewers. I hope I too will be able to write a story that will have such a response. You only reviewed my story once, but that sure made me a hell of a happy Raven ^__^  
  
I hope that all this will make you ALL feel appreciated for following this little story. I'm sure as hell am happy for your reviews!!  
  
DOMO ARIGATO, MINNA!!  
  
~/BlueRaven\~ 


End file.
